You Weren't Supposed to Know -Sequel to Regrets-
by xwhiteheartx
Summary: Steve and Danny have been together for a while, but Steve wants more and Kono gives him the push he needs to build up his courage to do it. But something goes terribly wrong. Will Danny find out what Steve had planned or will he need to save him from death first? McDanno, dont like dont read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, yes I am back. I have a brand new story and brand new dangers but still the love of McDanno. Please review only my second fanfiction so tell me the truth. read review tell me what you think. Thanks bye :)**

* * *

"Boss, grow a set and do it!" Kono exclaimed as Steve wondered back and forth in her office making her slightly dizzy, his hand rubbing his neck as he walked the length of the office then back and again. Steve rubbed his hands through his hair before throwing himself down in one of the many spare chairs in Kono's office. He had ever really noticed how UN her it was. No surfing photos, no trophies only her graduating certificate and a few pictures of her Five-0 Ohana. He threw his head back exasperated and covered his face with his hands, his stubble brushing lightly against him.

"What if it's a no? I don't think I could survive that? What if they say its way to soon and I ruin the relationship?" Steve muffled through his hands that were still covering his face.

"He has really gotten to you hasn't he?" Kono replied suppressing a giggle. In the four years she had known Steve she had never ever seen him this worked up or this upset. He was Steve for god's sake the man was like a fort, you would have to use an army just to break down a brick from the wall he had enclosed himself in. There was only one person that had managed to get over that wall to Steve on their own. "Danny is a complex guy but hello you guys have been together how long?"

Steve took his face out of his hand and looked up through his long black eyelashes and stared at her, he knew exactly and he meant exactly how long they had been together, but how many digits could he get down to without freaking her out? "8 months, 23 days, 6 hours and I suppose 27 minutes?" there was no supposing about It, it was actually 27 minutes and 36 seconds, 37, 38….

"Boss… Boss… BOSS!" shouted Kono, trying to snap Steve out of his thoughts of how and he and Danny finally got together. It had been so sudden.

Steve had wanted it for so long but even he knew that he wasn't the best at letting on what he was feeling, but he had always had feelings for Danny that stretched beyond a normal partnership. One night they were both working really late Chin and Kono had both left as they were on for an early start the next day. It was Danny's fault wearing the dress trousers that were too tight around his ass, the way they hugged him THERE just played with Steve's mind, and he hadn't noticed he had just been staring but Danny had.

"When you have stopped gawking at my ass, care to come and work on the case because the sooner we finish the sooner we can get back to yours." He said in a way too smooth voice, not taking his eyes off of the case file but Steve's mouth had fallen open. Did Danny have feeling for him too? Or was he just joking. Danny turned around to face Steve, he didn't have enough time to compose himself his mouth was still open and that gave Danny cause to smirk. "Caught on yet McGarrett?" asked Danny amused folding his arms covering his fantastic chest in that tight shirt.

"Wait you're serious?" Steve replied bemused staring at his partner who could not keep down a smile; Steve was his biggest weakness, next to Grace of course. "But you are straight?" he said a little too forcefully.

"Do you want me to be straight because I'm pretty sure I like you which mean I'm bisexual at least?" Steve was amazed at how calm Danny was being about this why hadn't he said anything before? "Well actually that's not true is it?" Danny interrupted his thoughts and the atmosphere immediately changed but before Steve could ask what that meant, Danny continued "I don't and haven't liked any other guy apart from you so I guess I'm Stevesexual…"It was very amusing for Danny to watch the expression on Steve's face to change from shock to relief to lust. Steve stepped closer to Danny as he uncrossed his arms and stared up into Steve's deep blue eyes.

"Why did you not say anything?" Steve asked as he put his hands on Danny's hips drawing him in closer until he could feel the sweetness of Danny's breath on his neck.

"Because I didn't want to pressure you when you weren't ready, I mean this is you just noticing your feelings for me now. I'm telling you McGarrett I know you too well." With that Danny had pulled Steve down to him and they had lost each other in the most passionate kiss they had ever had. All they remember was when they finally pulled away the paper work they were doing was all over the floor of HQ.

"OW! Jesus Kono what was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head where he had been unfairly hit and hard. Kono was wearing a very very amused face. What the hell had he been doing while he was thinking of Danny? "What?" he asked very nervously.

"You went in a bit of a daze boss," she said suppressing the giggles she had contracted "and you kept saying Danny's name." she said letting go and starting to laugh. Steve just threw his head back in dismay how had he allowed himself to get that wrapped up in his thoughts of Danny? He felt like a love-struck teenager and that was not Steve, it was never Steve. So what was it about Danny that made him act like this? Maybe it was the fact he had never been in love before? Before he could answer his own question he felt something get pushed into his hand. Kono was standing over him, giving him "the look." She had mastered it well.

"What is this?" He questioned looking down at the piece of paper she had forced into his hand. On it was an address in Waikiki.

"It's my jewellers, the one that engraved this." She said pulling out a long necklace that hung around her neck but always stayed hidden. It was a beautiful silver pendant that had Kono engraved on it in swirly writing. It really was a piece of art. Hauling him to his feet and dragging him out to the bullpen and towards the glass doors.

"Am I really going to do this?" he asked allowing himself to be towed by Kono to his truck; she even put him key in the ignition for him. Pushing him into the car and slamming the door as he rolled down the window.

"Yes. Now go get your man a ring." She said before turning the key and stepping back. Steve pulled out of his parking space, the amount of rates his heart beat had increased was probably not healthy but he didn't care. it was more adrenaline than anything and he just wanted to get there quicker. Before Kono went back inside he shouted to her.

"Hey Kono?" he shouted as she reached the glass doors, turning to face him "Thanks sister!" with that he pulled out of the car park heading for the address he had given her. I hope this will work he thought to himself. Kono could not keep the smile off her face as she headed back up to the office but she had to banish it as she saw Chin and Danny who had obviously emerged from their offices.

"Where is Yogi then?" Danny asked leaning back against the computer as Chin looked through an old case file then glanced to the pile of paperwork over flowing his desk and sighed giving up, turning all his attention to his cousin and Danny. Make it sound convincing she warned herself.

"He has just gone to get some malasadas, he won't be long, you know the boss loves them ha-ha." She finished, Danny and Chin didn't give it another thought because it was true, Steve loved malasadas but he was going for something way better. Kono couldn't help but smile to herself.

The jewellers Kono picked was only 10 minutes from the office so Steve was there soon enough. Now the biggest challenge he had to face, picking a ring. It couldn't be that hard right? He just kept repeating that to himself as he pulled up outside and glanced at the building. You can do this, you have faced killers, psychopaths and Danny without coffee you will be fine. Hauling himself out the truck and slamming the door behind him, he took a deep breath and walked through the glass doors.

Steve had never actually been in a jewellery store before so this was really new territory. Why hadn't he taken Kono with him?

"Hello sir, can I help you with something you look like a lost puppy?" Steve heard as he turned to see an older woman probably mid 50's in what he assumed was the stores uniform and a name badge which read Sue. Snapping out of his daze again, thinking that he had better answer her.

"Oh sorry, well actually yes I could use some help, I am wanting an engagement ring for my partner and I have no idea where to even start?!" Steve finished feeling ashamed he had already caved.

"Alrighty dear what's his name?" she asked through a kind smile. Steve was amazed she hadn't given away any sign of judging. Steve was so used to saying partner and people giving him a look as in are you kidding your gay?

"Danny, Danny Williams" He said nonchalantly stuffing his hands in his pockets and staring around him, not sure what to do with himself, new territory. Give me a psychotic killer any day he thought to himself. She gave him and understanding nod.

"Come on pet let's find that perfect ring eh?" she said grabbing his arm and pulling him over to a display case, which had at least 200 rings inhabiting it. He stood there, silent while Sue picked rings to show him, giving her the occasional shake but otherwise staying silent. Then she pulled IT out. It was plain silver and elegant but it was right. Steve didn't know why he just did, it was perfect. He couldn't describe it, luckily he didn't have to Sue had caught on. "Come on dear I will go get a box and meet you at the counter." She said pointing Steve to the counter.

Waiting for Sue to return with a ring box Steve was washed over with a wave of relief. He had finally found the perfect ring for Danny. "Honey you wanting it engraved? It will only take two minutes, depending on how much you are wanting engraved." He was awoken by Sue.

Steve though on it for a minute, "yes actually could I get SJM engraved on the inside please?" This way Danny would know Steve was only his.

With a smile as sweet as six pence she replied, "Of course Hun, Danny will love it." and she disappeared into the back of the store again. Steve took this time to look around the store and observe all the people around him, an elderly couple looking at the watches and a couple of young girls looking at the diamond rings. Nothing was going to ruin this, but he was still shuffling about on his feet.

a couple of minute later Sue had returned and was behind the back of the counter, she showed him the engraving on the ring and Steve couldn't help but smile, it was perfect. Sue started taking Steve's details and when he had finished paying she handed over the ring box. "I cannot thank you for everything you have done Sue," he said putting the ring box in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Don't mention it pet, that's what I'm here for and why they keep me around," Sue replied rolling her hazel eyes and flattening down her greying hair, before giving him her kind smile.

Steve opened his mouth to thank her again but was met with a sudden thud of metal on glass and the familiar sound of a bullet tearing through the air, and the shatter of glass as a display case shattered beside him. Before he could turn around to assess the situation he felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of his neck. He had left his gun in the truck as well as his extra piece. He had never felt so defenceless and vulnerable.

"EVERYBODY DOWN! YOU TRY TO RUN, I WILL KILL YOU. YOU MOVE WITHOUT BEING TOLD SO, I KILL YOU. YOU BREATH LOUD AND I. WILL. KILL. YOU! GOT IT?" A man shouted from behind Steve before Steve got a swipe from his attackers gun on the back of his head, crippling Steve to the floor. Then and only then did he get a proper look of what was going on and started making mental notes. Five guys wearing masks and gloves, all armed with at least one extra gun, they had bolted the door there was no way you were getting in from the outside. There was at least 6 other people in the shop not to mention those in the back. "WHAT YOU STARING AT ASSHOLE?" the first gunman shouted striking a kick to Steve's stomach making him wince. "CONGRATUALTIONS YOU ARE OUR HOSTAGES AND LETS SAY THE ODDS OF YOU GETTING OUT ALIVE IS UNLIKELY. SOMETHING TO THINK ABOUT." The man finished before letting his one of his partners take over, and heading out the back.

The partner walked over to Steve while the other hostages, including Sue were gathered together. He knelt down beside Steve and crouched by his ear, grabbing Steve by his hair, to pull his head closer to his mouth, the barrel of his gun digging into his throat and whispered "You are dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**hey thanks for all the favs and follows and the reviews. having fun writing this and I hope you like where I am going with it. so please please reviews. bye :)**

* * *

Where the hell is McGarrett? It does not take an hour and a half to get malasadas; they are just around the corner for god's sake, Danny thought to himself as he stood with Kono and Chin looking over an old case file, it had been a quiet week, hardly any new cases and even when there was, nothing that took over a couple of hours.

"Kono, did Steve say he was going anywhere else after he got the malasadas?" Danny asked he was getting a weird feeling in his stomach and whenever he did that was not a good sign for Danny's heart and Steve's health when he got his hands on him.

"No he should have been back by now?" Kono replied shoving her file to the bottom of the pile, even she had to admit Steve shouldn't have been gone this long; she excused herself and went to her office. Danny pulled out his phone and dialled Steve's number.

The eerie silence was broken by the ring of a phone echoing around the room. Shit, Steve thought as he recognised the ring tone, sitting on a chair in the middle of the room while all the other hostages were made to lie face down on the floor. He could still feel their terror surging through his body as tears fell from a little girls face onto the floor. There was nothing he could do while he was taped to a chair.

"WHOS PHONE IS THAT?!" demanded the lunatic that had been beating him for the past 10 minutes, while he didn't make a sound. "I SAID WHOS PHONE IS THAT!" he started to point a gun at the little girl on the floor, which only made her cry harder

"MINE… It's mine." Shouted Steve, as the mans finger started for the trigger, there was no way in hell he was going to let that ass kill anyone. the masked man walked over to Steve, then he felt a hand reach into his pocket and take out the phone.

"Who is this?" asked the gunman showing Steve the caller id. It was Danny; he's going to kill me, if the asshole doesn't. Obviously not answering quickly enough Steve felt a sharp pain strike across his check and a sharp blow to the gut. He felt a warm liquid trickle down his face, then the flash of metal caught his eye, the ass was holding a knife now dripping with blood. He had been slashed across the face and it was deep.

"My partner…" he murmured, not loud enough. The knife made contact with his arm hard and deep dragging down to his hands, letting the blood trickle down onto the cold marble floor. "MY PARTNER!" he shouted, clenching his fists he was not giving in. "YOU TOUCH HIM YOU DIE A SLOW AND VERY PAINFUL DEATH YOU BASTARD!" he shouted through gritted teeth and wrestling with the restraints.

Clicking answer call the masked man spoke. "Hello Danny, how are you? Hold on let me put this on speaker, I am sure Steve would love to hear your voice one last time." Taking the phone away from his ear, glaring at Steve he put the call on speaker, Steve was sure he could see a deep smile behind that mask but he was interrupted thinking how to kill the man by the sound of Danny's voice mid rant.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH STEVE? I SWEAR TO GOD YOU TOUCH HIM I WILL KILL YOU, IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE ASSSHOLE." Shouted Danny down the phone, he had broken into a cold sweat. Who was this? What did he want? And most importantly where was Steve? Steve smiled at the sound of Danny's voice, he did love his rants.

"Now, now Detective Williams don't worry I don't want Steve but he was a convenience and good leverage." Now wait a minute. Why had he asked Steve who Danny was if he knew perfectly well? And how did he know who Danny was? Or the fact he was a detective?

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Danny shouted back, it comforted Steve in a strange way that Danny knew he was in trouble. "STEVE! PUT STEVE ON THE PHONE OR SO HELP ME GOD…."

"Danny?" said Steve in a kind of whisper his stomach was still clenched from the blocking the several agonising punches that the masked man had been so wilfully delivering . "I'm here, partner."

"MY GOD Steve WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO? ARE YOU HURT? You left your extra piece in the car again haven't you? What have I told you about that? Please tell me you are ok?" Danny was firing questions at him left, right and centre.

Steve didn't know where to start. "I don't know some lunatic. No I'm fine. Yes I did. You told me not to, at least 12 times. Again I am fine, Danny." He finished smiling, he could hear Danny sigh in relief but he still didn't have Danny in his arms so his heart ached.

"There is your proof Steve is fine. For now Detective." With that the masked man took the phone off speaker and went into the side room, not before nodding at his second hand man and then to Steve. His second nodded in understanding. Still on the phone he walked away to the sound of Steve's cries of pain as the knife made its way through his other arm. But there wasn't much blood, these guys knew what they were doing, not letting him dies, yet anyway. How they had managed avoiding all his main arteries, he didn't know, must have medical experience. then he got out pliers.

"Right Detective by now I am sure you have ran a trace to find out where we are. That is not going to help you, we have bolted the door and there is no way in or out unless you meet our agreement." He said, Danny gritted his teeth but Chin nodded to him whilst Kono had already brought up trace, showing them Steve was at the jewellers in Waikiki.

"What do you want?" he asked clenching his fists and but keeping together for Steve.

"We want you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey finally had a chance to update again. Thank you so much for the follows and reviews they mean a lot. Warning this situation for our heroes is going to get worse before it gets better so slight torture. Please review I love getting them. I hope to update soon but please tell me what you think so review review review thanks bye :)**

* * *

By the time Chin and Kono had guessed there was something wrong Danny's mouth had nearly fallen to the floor and his hands had started to shake. Chin walked over to the other side of the bullpen and placed him hand gently on Danny's shoulder applying pressure to show he was there, he found that most of the time actions spoke louder than words and in this case he hoped it worked, he had no idea what was wrong but he planned to find out. Danny turned to face him, phone still attached to his ear and looked through his long blonde eye lashes. Chin and Kono gave reassuring smiles, they had no idea what he had just heard and no idea what had happened but wanted to be there for him. Danny slowly removed the phone from his ear and pressed speaker, taking a deep breath and he continued.

"And why do you want me?" quizzed Danny as the others leaned in attempting to get better hearing. What the hell is going on Kono thought. A soft rustle came from the other end of the line before the distant sound of what he assumed as Steve's screams broke the silence. Chin tried to stop Danny but he was off. "RIGHT LISTEN HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH, I WILL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, WHENEVER YOU WANT BUT YOU WILL LET Steve GO AND YOU WILL LET HIM GO NOW!" Screamed Danny down the phone, his fists clenched teeth gritted and anger oozing out of every pore in his body. They were hurting Steve and he wasn't going to allow that, not ever. Chin and Kono had finally caught on, that something was not right. Someone had Steve and Danny was not going to take that lying down. They both knew that Danny would gladly have himself killed if it meant protecting Steve. They were both beside him in seconds.

"Now now Detective I am not going to give away the only leverage I have. Am I? Why would I be fair to Steve when he killed my brother so easily to protect YOU?" The masked man replied re-entering the main jeweller's area while Steve was crippled over in pain, both of his hands where now firmly duct taped to the arms of the chair that held him captive. He had figured out what the pliers were for, the fact he now only had 7 fingernails was a pretty big clue. His torturers were even too inhumane to do it quickly. No. They grasped the pliers tight onto the end of his nail and pulled slowly, magnifying the pain to unbearable, clenching his fists only made it worse but it was the only way he could express his pain without giving them what they wanted, to see him in agony and to make him squirm. He was not giving up that easily.

Danny covered the bottom portion of his phone, "Look up the Matthews case from a few months ago, see what family he had and tell me quick." He said returning his attention to the phone, when he heard Kono tap ferociously at the keypad. "What do you want with Steve, he did it to protect me, I am your problem, not him so let him go now!" Danny said trying to sound strong, for Steve.

"Now Detective why have one when you can have two." The masked man sneered looking on Steve; one tear had finally managed to slip away over his burst lip and slashed face. Steve flinched as the saltiness of his own tear caused him pain when it entered his cut. The physical pain was nothing on what his heart was feeling. "Why don't you have look at Steve, I am pretty sure this phone has a camera," he paused briefly, firing a cruel smile at Steve before locating the camera and laughing "here it is, ready to see your boyfriend Detective, in all his handsome glory?"

"No… Don't… Please…" Steve managed to gasp out but he was too late, the man had already turned his phone side on and he knew Danny could see him. Danny swiped the screen on the phone towards the computer screens hanging on the wall as Steve came into view. He wished he hadn't traded the small screen for the large computer ones. Danny dropped his phone and let out a screech; Kono let out a cry and thrust her hands over her mouth as she saw Steve or what was left of him. Even Chin had let out a gasp of horror as he saw what this bastard had done to his friend.

"YOU BASTARD, LET HIM GO!" shouted Kono running up to the scream in a rage, leaving the computer file she had pulled up on Matthews's wide open. Chin ran up and caught her before she broke the screens, lifting her, Chin carried her back to where Danny stood absolutely silent, he stared at the computer in front of him and then up at the screen, he walked closer to the screens away from the open file -where the family of Matthews had popped up- and stood straight in front of Steve. Chin walked over to the computer once Kono had settled down again, no wonder she had lost it once he had seen what was on the computer himself.

Steve could see Danny as he got closer and closer to the screen. Steve's eye had already started to swell which made his sight limited, but seeing Danny; it was like his own personal beacon of hope. "Hey… Danno… You look… Silent!" Steve choked out, trying to get out some form of laughter but his almost certainly broken ribs prevented him from doing so.

"Oh god Steve, I am so sorry. I'm so sorry." Danny choked on his own words and allowed a tear to slide down his cheek and didn't even bother to wipe it away, he put his hands on his cheeks where he felt Steve would have done so. He could still feel him like Steve was right next to him, rubbing his hand over Danny's soft stubble. He looked deep into his partners pain filled blue eyes and saw so much hurt and anger, it ripped him apart, the familiar feeling of the rims of his eyes filling with water began again.

"Hey. Hey shush. Danny it's ok. You weren't to know." Steve lent in closer to the screen as if he was getting closer to Danny in some mad way but it worked. It amazed Danny how well Steve could keep it together even in the face of death, Steve still comforted him, and god did he love him. Then the freshly unmasked man took the screen away from Steve and flipped it onto himself. Steve didn't know it was possible that he could feel a more deep loathing of someone until he had met Matthews a few months ago and he had tortured Danny but now he faced his brother.

"HEY! LET ME SEE Steve! Andrew if you don't let me see the man I love I swear to god I will…Shouted Danny but was cut off by the man with black eyes and a smile as dark as the devils heart.

"Congratulations Detective you worked it out. Now I suggest you write down these instructions and if you don't follow them directly, your Steve is dead." He finished staring at Danny on the screen. Danny looked from Chin to Kono, both of them had a look of utter depression but yet anger spread across their faces. Running his hand through his dirty blond hair, he didn't need to think. Danny's heart spoke before his head could tell him otherwise.

"What do you want me to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

**hey sorry its taken me so long here is chapter four review and tell me what you think. next chapter is on the way :)**

* * *

"That is very simple, all you have to do Detective is a simple trade, you come down to the jewellers where we have your precious Steve and we swap. His life for yours. Do we have a deal detective?" asked Andrew smiling wickedly at Steve, but the super SEAL just couldn't stay quiet!

"DON'T DO IT DANNY! PLEASE DON'T DO…AAAHHHH" Steve shrieked out in pain as he felt a blow strike him in the chest knocking the wind out of him, letting only whimpers and gasps for air escape his lips. Andrews's right hand man stood proudly above the crippled over Steve as Andrew nodded at him, returning his attention to the phone.

As Danny heard the cry of pain from Steve he didn't even need to think. "STOP! STOP HURTING HIM PLEASE." Danny was now on the verge of tears, shrieking down the line to Steve. "I will do it, please just don't hurt him any more I am on my way right now but I have conditions." Danny warned taking the phone off speaker as Kono and Chin stood staring at him gobsmacked and then Chin decided enough was enough and attempted to stop Danny from doing this which earned him a ferocious warning not to bother and Danny went into his office to finish the call, alone.

"There will be no conditions detective as soon as you get here we will release Steve but you will come with us. We already know that you know where we are so the sooner you get here Detective the less pain Stevie here will suffer, you have 15 minutes or Steve dies…" he finished and the phone went dead. Danny released the phone and it fell to the floor, his tight blue cotton shirt started to cling to him even more, crouching he ran his hands through his hair, stood back up took a deep breath and ran.

"Don't follow me! But have HPD ready round the corner for when they let Steve go he will need a paramedic," shouted Danny as he sprinted out the office towards the Camaro. He was stopped by Chin.

"Brah please don't do this! We can figure it out, there must be another way?" Chin said holding onto Danny's wrestling arm trying to break free, he was wasting time.

"No Chin now let me go! I have to stop this, he will kill Steve." Danny said breaking his arm free but Kono was in front of him blocking his exit. He was about to argue but Kono stepped aside, he could see the hurt and heart break in her eyes as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. Sniffing she pulled Danny into a hug and whispered,

"Please… Danny… don't do this!" but he pulled away and looked deep into her eyes whispered sorry and was out the door before any of the two cousins could act. "This is all my fault." And Kono started to cry again when she felt Chin's strong arms wrap around her pulling her in close.

"Why do you say that cuz?" he asked, and then Kono explained. When she was finished he just pulled her in closer and said "This is no way your fault, Andrew would have found one way or another to make Steve and Danny pay. Let's go get our partners." Kono and Chin raced off in pursuit of Danny.

Right get him out of here!" shouted Andrew dropping the phone and stamping on it, smashing it to pieces. Steve looked up gaining his taken breath and started to argue!

"WHAT? Danny IS COMING HERE!" Andrew was smiling that wicked smile that made hell freeze over and all hope disappear in one look. The right hand doofus was now untying Steve and lifting him off the seat. He had never felt so pathetic, he could barely stand. He now had zip ties around his wrists and was being loaded into the back of a van, not before he put up a fight. He managed to knock out right hand doofus but 3rd and 4th got the hold on him.

"What u wantin dun wit the oter hostages bos?" said number 3 obviously local and a local gun hire. Andrew turned around to look at the other hostages as number 4 tied a gag around Steve's mouth making him unable to even mumble in protest.

"I have no need of them, get rid of them." Number 3 racked his gun and smiled a cruel smile.

"Wit pleasue boss!" he sneered turning back to face the hostages, Steve started to wriggle and move and try to stop them but that earned him a swift hit form number 4s gun to the back of his head knocking him out, not before he heard the ear splitting screams of the little girls and the sound of bullets.

Danny made it to the Camaro and pulled out of his parking space and record breaking speed and headed to the jewellers unaware that Kono and Chin were on their way too. Taking the sharp left Danny's foot pressed down on the accelerator with such force he thought he had broken it. Then just as he reached the jewellers a car smashed into the passenger side of the Camaro. The force of the impact forced Danny forward and the air bags were deployed a pain shot across Danny's forehead as he felt the familiar trickle of blood dribble down his cheek. Then the window on Danny's side of the car smashed, glass sprayed all over Danny.

"GET OUT THE CAR!" a shout came from his side door. He turned to face a man in a white ski mask and a handgun pushed against his neck. "DON'T MAKE ME ASK AGAIN BLONDIE GET OUT THE CAR!" Danny raised his hands his eyes looking down and decided no way in hell. He opened the door slightly as the masked man stepped back but then forced it open quickly knocking the man to his feet. Danny pounced wrestling the gun from his hands and pointing it at the man's chest.

"Who are you? I said who are..?" Danny screamed before everything went dark. Rolling the detective off him the man in white looked up at a dark figure towering over him. A smile emerged on his face accepting the hand now extended out to him.

"What took you so long G?" he asked getting to his feet before looking back down at the unconscious detective.

"Traffic was a nightmare!" before both men burst out laughing. Lugging the lifeless detective over his shoulder and carrying him round to the boot of their car and shutting it they drove off.

Kono and Chin sat motionless as they drew to a stop. Danny had just been kidnapped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I go on I want to warn you these next couple of chapters will have some of you hating me but when you find out what I have planned hopefully you will love it! So please just bare with me and review, review, review please :) **

* * *

My aching head, Danny thought as he started to come out of his deep slumber. The pain hadn't kicked in yet but Danny felt the tightness of his wrists and felt that he could barely move his legs. Very reluctantly Danny opened his eyes expecting to be met with some form of light that would send his headache to the roof but instead he was met with a cold hard concrete room. No light no sound no air. It was really hot and hard to breathe wherever he was.

Then Danny heard movement, not from outside but from within the very room where he sat, the box couldn't have been any bigger than 15x10 feet but there was definitely someone else in there with him. Quickly Danny scanned the room for the source of the noise and then he saw who it was. Steve was sitting about 8 feet away from him, his head hung loosely on his chest which was covered in blood. Danny let out a slight gasp as he finally took into account all of Steve's injuries. Slashed chest in more ways than one, he had 1, 2,3,4,5 fingernails missing – even the thought made Danny wince but he was starting to boiling with anger at the bastard that had done this to the man he was in love with- slashes and deep grooves had been cut into both of his arms and finally he had several cuts on his face, a burst lip and swollen eye.

For the next half an hour Danny tried to get Steve to wake up but it was no use, he was out cold. So he spent his time taking in his surroundings. He rocked on his chair trying to see if the floor was solid; it wasn't which mean they weren't in a basement or cellar of any kind. The was no sound at all which meant they were either out of the city or the room they were in was sound proofed which did not help his case at all. Steve began to stir again but nothing came of it, going silent again, Danny took a deep breath. How had this happened? Steve had gone to get malasadas and never came back now they were both bound and trapped. A massive gasp for air and the sound of choking pulled Danny out of his thoughts staring over at Steve Danny saw him crippled over and coughing up blood which was not good.

"Steve? Are you with me, Steve? Come on Hun you have to talk to me. Steve?" Danny panted out, it was really hot but his only concern right now was trying to get anything out of Steve, but he simply coughed and wheezed before finally calming down a few minutes later.

"Dannnyy..."he whimpered out but it sounded so pathetic, he wanted to sound strong for Danny, show he was ok but it had backfired in this face. How long had he been out cold? Where were they and why the HELL was it so hot? Normally he would be more than happy to see Danny sweaty and panting but this was not what he had in mind. "Where… the heck…are we?" he wheezed out looking around him but it hurt… a lot.

Danny sighed in relief "I have no idea babe, while you were out I figured we are up high and that the room is sound proofed but that's it!" he looked down shamefully, he should have tried harder to find out more but he was so worried about Steve he just couldn't, still avoiding Steve's gaze he asked "Despite the obvious are you ok?"

"I'm good yeah… I'm so sorry they dragged you into this. I was the one that killed his brother I don't see why they needed you too." His words were still stuttered but he did his best, Danny couldn't do it any longer he had to look at Steve his eyes were so full of pain and upset, Danny wanted to do nothing else but put his arms around Steve, hold him close and never let him go. Steve looked away he couldn't take it seeing Danny this worried and bound like him.

"Look at me McGarrett. Steve?" Danny said he wanted to pull Steve's chin up and look deep into his eyes but he was so far away, never had the phrase "So close yet so far" been so appropriate. "This is not your fault; hey hey this is NOT your fault. Do you understand me sailor?"

"Yes sir!" Steve replied back he would have saluted if he could move his arms.

"But there is something that is bothering me and has been since I found out you were kidnapped?!" Danny said as Steve looked at him raising his eyebrow when he gets nervous but curious.

"What's that Danno?" he asked a lump appeared in Steve's throat… nope it was more blood, after coughing and spluttering and getting rid of all the excess blood he turned his attention back to Danny. It was getting seriously hot now and his mouth was going dry. His clothes were getting clingy and sticky from sweat.

"Why were you at the jewellers anyway?" Danny asked and Steve opened his mouth to reply when they heard a key enter the lock and Andrew walked through the door. The amount of swagger that man had almost put Danny to shame, Steve smiled at the thought.

"Nice to see you have finally joined us Commander, Danny was getting worried!" Danny's head was still avoiding Steve's gaze but Andrew was having none of that. Walking round to behind Danny's chair running his hands through Danny's hair slowly and teasingly before pulling his head back with a jerk, Steve just couldn't keep his mouth shut!

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ANOTHER HAIR ON HIS HEAD OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL COME OVER THERE AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Steve shouted trying to break free from the restraints only making them cut deeper grooves into his wrists and ankles but nothing was going to stop him from getting that lunatic off of his Danny. Unfortunately goon number 2 had stepped behind Steve so his little outburst earned him a knock over the side of the head with his gun, blood began to run out of his ear.

"NO! STOP IT PLEASE! YOU HAVE ME KNOW WE AGREED LET STEVE GO!" screamed Danny as he saw Steve slowly slip out of consciousness before being rudely awoken by a sharp kick to the groin.

Then the sound of his cold cruel laugh that would make every hair on the back of your neck stand on end and goose bumps cover the entire length of your body, echoed around the baking box. Andrew began to walk towards Steve, kneeling beside him he leant In close to his bleeding ear and whispered huskily "You are going to want to stay awake for this one." And then the laugh came again. Getting to his feet he motioned for the other men to leave the room, pacing it for a few minutes then he paused as if he had just had a eureka moment and then that smile made another appearance, the one that could certainly make hell freeze over. Steve did not like it.

Danny drew in a deep breath as Andrew walked over to Steve and dragged Steve' chair to right opposite Danny but at an angle, he was so close that if his hands weren't bound Danny was pretty sure he could touch him without even needing to stretch, Danny couldn't decide whether Andrew was having a moment of kindness or if something was going to go terribly wrong. Once Steve was in the right position as he liked to call it Andrew stood up and stepped to the side, so close yet so far. Then Steve's idea of hell started to take place.

Andrew stepped closer and closer to Danny, getting into his personal space, Danny winced and tried to wriggle away but Andrew was way close too him, then it dawned on Steve what Andrew was about to do…


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter and next is probably the one you guys will hate but I really want you to bare with me and find out what happens because I have the greatest idea ever for our two heros! please review I love hearing from you and if u want to pm me please do! review Bye :)**

* * *

The words escaped his lips before he could stop them, "You son of a bitch." A smile outlined Andrew's lips as he heard Steve whisper his remark.

Closer and closer Andrew wriggled his way into Danny's personal bubble until he was basically sitting on Danny's lap and there was nothing Danny could do to stop him, he was till bound to the chair, barely able to move making him extremely vulnerable. Andrew now resting his weight on Danny's thighs slowly moved his hands up Danny's chest, tracing ever button with the tip of his finger, biting down on his lip, the cotton shirt was soft and silky underneath his fingertips. Then he reached the tie, that was what made Danny and Steve lose it.

"HANDS OFF THE TIE!" they both shouted in unison, looking at each other they kind of smiled but their moment of joy was short lived as Andrew slowly un did the tie and chucked it on the floor, flashing his wicked grin at Steve. Steve was weak and getting extremely frustrated; he was digging his nails so hard into the palms of his hands that he was pretty sure he had drawn blood.

Danny was wriggling and squirming trying to avoid Andrew's touch, but there was only so much he could so when he was bound and had the entire weight of a fully grown man on top of him, he was losing his strength and quickly. Andrew was taking this too far his hands started to trace Danny's sweating biceps and was tugging at the shirt that stuck to Danny's chest, light blue was a good colour on Danny, Steve admitted to himself it was the only thought keeping him going and to prevent him from attacking Andrew right there on the spot, but that would only earn Danny an early death. He had to keep his position even though this was an even worse form of torture than being beat, seeing that lunatic run his hands all over Danny, his hands in his hair and his teeth at the opening of Danny's shirt, it comforted Steve seeing Danny fight to resist.

This is way more effective that beating the SEAL thought Andrew as he started to pick his way down the buttons on Danny's shirt, he was having way too much fun to stop any time soon and the best part this was absolutely killing Steve. Now the real fun began… as Danny's shirt finally became undone, not wasting a minute Andrew produced a knife from his ankle holster and began cutting away the material. Danny stopped squirming momentarily, not wanting to risk getting sliced by the knife any more than he almost definitely would. Slowly the remaining pieces of shirt were cut away and Danny sat still bound but now shirtless, Steve wasn't going to lie he was enjoying the view if only Andrew wasn't enjoying it as well. Using one of the shreds of Danny's shirt, Andrew tied it around Danny's mouth making a gag, no matter how much he tried to talk, Danny couldn't say a word, and then he did the exact same to Steve.

Placing the knife on the concrete floor he hadn't actually realised how heated it was in there so to make things even better he started to remove his own shirt until it was only Steve who wore a shirt even though it lay open displaying all his gory cuts and injuries. Slowly Andrew leaned closer to Danny's chest, Danny sucked in a breath he couldn't believe what this bastard was doing, even though he squirmed Andrew just grabbed him and held him tighter making Andrews breath become racy and hitched in anticipation, what the hell is he going to do to me? Andrew started planting light kisses on Danny's chest but Danny would just not stop squirming; Steve could tell that Andrew was getting stressed with Danny's constant moving. Pulling away from Danny he flashed a wicked smile, bending down and picking up the knife he pressed its cool steel blade to Danny's throat and whispered lightly in his ear, "You don't have a choice now Detective."

Danny couldn't say a word he just looked at Steve with such sorrow and disgust with himself it near tore Steve's heart in two. If he didn't have a gag on there was so much he would have said and not a lot of it was appropriate. Andrew resumed where he left off, planting short, sweet kisses all over Danny's sweaty chest, Danny daren't move for fear the knife would cut him, then he felt Andrew start to work his way up towards his neck. Using his free hand to hold Danny's neck in place, the kissed became quicker and more heated. Nipping at his neck, Danny felt the familiarity of the kiss that Steve gave him in order to show that he was Steve's and no one else's because it resulted in a deep purple bruise that could not be hidden, but this was not Steve. Danny felt sick with himself, unable to look at Steve as the tears had already started to roll down his cheeks and he shut his eyes. The man he loved was watching his get kissed by someone else.

Steve couldn't cope anymore, seeing Andrew plant the same sweet small kisses he did on Danny's chest was too much. In away it felt like Danny was cheating on him but he knew that is not what he should be focussing on it was Danny who was suffering here, it was too late though, Steve started contemplating whether his life was worth this? Danny was his everything and because of him Danny was in serious danger. If he died no one would be that devastated but Danny had Gracie to think of and that whole past with Rachel. Steve's life was not worth near as much as Danny's.

Steve, Steve come on babe, look at me? Why wont he look at me? This is not his fault. Oh God is that a tear? My SEAL is crying. I, going to kill this son of a bitch! GET THE HELL OFF ME! Danny though to himself but he couldn't move and the fact he couldn't talk with his hands was killing him.

Andrew nipped and sucked at Danny's neck absorbing his taste, he had never felt so alive, he for once in his life understood where his brother had been coming from when he admitted his feelings for the loud mouth Detective. He was sweet and strong the perfect combination for him, but Danny kept reacting that every time he kissed him or touched him, it burnt his skin and it was only one person's fault… ,Steve's . That is why he now had him captive so he could watch as he stole Danny away from him. Then it struck him, how to make Steve really suffer.

Finally Andrew pulled away; Danny's neck was throbbing in one section from where Andrew had been "Making his mark!" maybe he was tired of Danny showing no interest? Was this his only chance? Even if it was there wasn't much he could do, duct taped to a chair.

The knife was still firmly pressed to Danny's neck. Steve looked at the blade as if it was laughing at him. Seeing Danny be kissed and touched and bruised by another man, there were no words. It felt like Andrew had cut him open ripped out his heart and made Danny stamp on it, even though none of this was his fault, he couldn't help let one tear escape his control as Andrew made the exact same mark on Danny's neck that Steve himself had not 3 nights ago. Danny had noticed he was crying which didn't help. Steve was suddenly brought back to his reality by a heart shattering sound and seeing Danny shake his head in protest uncontrollably. That was when Andrew repeated his request,

"Kiss me Detective?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry I hit a bit o writers block but I am now free of it and have got a brill plan for our two supermen! Please bare with the story because I know exactly where I am heading with this. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. I would love to hear what you think of this chapter ESPECIALLY the end. I have another chapter in the process already and I hope to have it up soon. please review thanks bye :)**

* * *

"Kiss me Detective?"

"WHAT THE HELL NOOO. DON'T YOU DARE YOU SICK BASTARD OR I SWEAR…" Screamed Steve but he didn't. He still had the gag on, so the many words he wanted to scream were nothing but muffles against the harsh material; that was lining the inside of his mouth, the bitter taste that spread through his mouth and down his throat was sickening but nothing compared to the sharp tear he felt rip through his heart, a silent and uncontrolled tear slid down his bruised cheek. What was it about this man that had him crying more times than little Gracie. He couldn't take anymore. Looking at Danny once more he gave in, he was losing too much blood and his injuries were taking their toll, he didn't have long left and he didn't want to even think about living to see Danny, his Danny kiss another man. I Love You Danny.

The SEAL was crying this is going extremely well though Andrew looking over at Steve. He had crumpled forward after screaming something against his gag. The thought of how much pain this was causing Steve just spurred him on even more. The fact he could force Danny to kiss him back made his mouth dry. He could make him do whatever he wanted and Steve would be right there, forced to watch as the man he loved kissed him, touched him, make love to him.

My god this guy is fucking mental! Thought Danny. He looked over at Steve desperately, Steve was failing Danny could see in his eyes that his body and his mind was giving up on him, the cool steel of the knife that separated him from life and death, Steve and death. Steve was his life, him and Grace where the only two things he cared about and he was either going to lose one or both. His necked throbbed where he had the bruise that Andrew had been piggish enough to give him and he was pretty sure that his heart was now in 1, 2, 3 million pieces. Steve was dying and fast, at Danny's guess he had about half an hour to an hour to live if he didn't get medical attention.

Andrew had already pulled away from Danny licking his lips, the sweet after taste of Danny flooded his mouth from his lips, and he tasted so… spicy. The only problem, he couldn't make Danny kiss him through a gag, leaning forward making sure to rub his chest up against Danny, he pulled the gag away from his mouth, making the biggest mistake yet. Since when had Steve's jersey cop ever been able to keep quiet?

"ARE YOU NUTS? YOU ARE ACTUALLY INSANE? BECAUSE IF YOU THINK THERE IS ANYWAY ON THIS EARTH THAT I WOULD EVEN THINK ABOUT KISSING YOU, YOU ARE SADLEY MISTAKEN. I. LOVE. STEVE!" Danny shouted trying to move as much as he possibly could in protest without getting his throat slit, as he was reminded the cool blade was still pressed against his skin. "Steve buddy, come on look at me! I don't care if you're crying I have seen it before look at me! Come on babe I need you to look at me. His whole body was starting to shake and his eyes were darting to every corner of the room, it felt like it was closing in on him, Andrew showed no signs of caring. Moving the very tip of his fingers up and down Danny's arm he repeated.

"I said kiss me detective or I ram the knife right through Steve's heart! Then it literally will be in shreds!" he smirked as he felt his heart race, he was finally going to get what he really wanted, Danny to kiss him back. Danny was still panicking, he could see Steve slipping and there was nothing he could do, he couldn't get to him. Right now there was nothing he would rather do than walk over to Steve, put one hand on his cheek so he could feel the rough scrap of stubble against his palm, look into his big blue eyes and pull him in for a deep kiss, the kind that even thinking about it made his heart race, his palms sweat and his head cloudy with nothing but desperate longing to be with man he loved.

Looking over Danny could see that Steve started to slip in and out of consciousness. Steve's head felt fuzzy and his eyesight was getting blurrier by the second. Before he ran out of time Steve wanted to run through how he would have asked Danny to marry him one more time. After buying the ring and setting things up back at home, Steve would have demanded Danny leave the paperwork until the next day so they could go home. He pictured driving Danny home, his palms sweaty against the steering wheel and his heel thumping up and down as they got closer and closer to home. When they arrived he would have done the check, keys, phone, gun, and ring before dragging Danny straight through the house and onto the lanai at the back where he would have lined the beach with candles and laid a checker blanket on the ground with two beers placed firmly in the sand. Then he would have almost definitely have told the blond to be quiet by now and drag him to the blanket. They he would have said,

"Danny you irritate me, A lot. I mean not a day goes passed you don't nag at me for my driving or for not following protocol or hell giving you a kiss in public. I'm done I cannot have a boyfriend that demanding and over protective. I need a husband to be that demanding and overprotective, I need you to be in my life always. You and your loud mouth have seemed to have filled a piece of my heart that I didn't even know I had, I was trapped in a lonely place but then you came and opened the door, you make me feel more alive and more happy than I ever thought I could and I thank god every night that he brought you to me. My life could only get better if you say yes and marry me?"

Now he would never know the answer…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter but I got a sudden inspiration and kind of wrote another story haha, oh well its here now. I have got a good idea of where to lead this but I will only continue if you guys want me to? so send me a pm or a review and tell me, do you want me to continue? I am having great fun writing this so please review thanks xx**

* * *

"No Steve!" shouted Danny as Steve began to slip in and out of consciousness. "Come on please, Steve, look at me, babe?" Thankfully Danny's shouts manage to keep Steve focussed in reality, forcing his eyes open he tilts his head to look at Danny, it still hung loosely, Steve didn't even have the energy to hold his own head up, the blood leaking out his lip had dried leaving a bitter taste at the entrance of his mouth as he attempted to moisten his lips. What he saw was Danny basically leaning out of the chair to get to him, staring at the blondes bright blue eyes, flashed with concern, wrecked him, that was when he noticed it, Danny has managed to wiggle both of his legs out of the duct tape that was holding them to the chair. The brilliant thing was that Andrew hadn't even noticed he had been doing it; he must have been doing it while Andrew was kissing him, so he just thought Danny was fighting him. The right arm with the duct tape was looking loose, but Steve wasn't sure if it was undone yet. His man was amazing and he knew it, it made him love Danny more and he didn't even know that was possible. Then the corners of his vision began to go blurry and his head began to fall back onto his sweat covered chest until the only thing he saw as his eyes closed was Danny, it would always been Danny, then the darkness took him.

Danny watched as Steve's whole body went limp and his breathing gradually got lower and slower, until he was almost certain Steve had stopped breathing all together. No! This couldn't be happening!? Why was he being punished? What had he done so wrong, that god was taking one of the two things he couldn't live without, he couldn't breathe without, and he couldn't be him without?

Leaning into his ear, making the sick -that had Danny had already forced back more times than he could count- reappear in his mouth, Andrew whispered "Better check he is really dead, don't want him interrupting us again do we, not know that you are all mine, ay honey?" forcing his lips onto Danny's and rubbing his hands all over Danny's chest, taking in his taste. Finally after what felt like forever he pulled away, taking the cool blade off Danny's neck and balancing it on the right arm of the chair. Wriggling himself off of Danny, he walked over to the corner of the room to pick up his discarded shirt, keeping his back to Danny.

It was perfect; a sign from god, the knife just balancing there as the duct tape on his right arm snapped, and a slight breath of relief escaped as he picked up the knife and quietly cut the other arm free, making sure to keep it there so it looked like he was still bound.

Turning to face Danny, he looks at him adoringly, the man he loved and that was all there was too it. He sighed a love filled sigh and turned away to deal with Steve. He was either finally dead or sadly unconscious; he just hoped it was the first option. Leaning over Steve to take his pulse, Danny sensed his opportunity, grabbing the knife he lunges at Andrew. He was ready for Danny though. Quickly turning to face him, Andrew grabbed his knife wielding arm, twisted his arm causing Danny to instinctively turn around to stop the pain. Shit. Shit. Shit. Andre just smiles at Danny's vulnerability, but there is no way in hell Danny it taking this without a fight. He lets his body shake as if it's about to cave but then delivers a sharp kick to Andrews lower body. Andrew releases his grip on Danny and stumbles back, having the wind knocked out of him. Danny spins around as Andrew stands crouched over, breathing harsh and unsteady, he lunges again aiming to stab Andrew in the chest but he is too bloody fast! Dodging the launch, Andrew throws himself up against the wall, regaining his capability of breathing, he shakes his clouding head and focuses, and this is just a game to him.

Circling like a caged tiger, Andrew grins baring his teeth and launches himself at Danny! The first punch grazed Danny's chin, he had noticed too late that that was the moment Andrew had chosen to strike, when the second punch doubled him over and expelled the last bit of choked air from his cowering lungs. It was a heck of a shot. Outside of having the wind knocked from him which he always hated, he could handle most things, a punch to the face and most of the time a kick to the groin but he hated this. Fortunately, he was used to it all. Unfortunately it had made Danny drop the knife.

He stood straight, eyes bulging with rage, and stared at Andrew, now he had him exactly where he had wanted him.

"You…Absolute …" Danny took a lurching step forward with each word. On the third, he swung: "Bastard!"

The blow felt too sluggish. Danny knew the second he launched it. Andrew simply ducked under it. Before Danny could even register the dodge, however, another body shot, this one to his ribs, sent fresh ripples of pain through his torso. He didn't fall—he made absolutely sure he did not fall—but it was a lot closer than he'd have liked.

That was when Andrew went in for another shot. Danny managed to shove him off. Seeing Andrew scoot across the room and crush into the wall opposite, gave Danny the second wind he needed. Covering the distance between the two men he threw three more punches each landing in a sensitive area of Andrews's body, one to the stomach, one to the groin and one to the neck. When Andrew had crashed into the wall, he had gone face first before Andrew crumpled to his knees in agony.

Then, he stood again. Dragging his body to his feet using the wall, Andrew stood and stared at him, hate in his eyes he turned his bruised cheek and sat out two teeth covered in his own blood before wiping the excess fluid away.

It was unreal. Between the pain in his guts and ribs and the general confusion the sight of seeing Andrew back on his feet so quickly startled him and left him vulnerable for a little too long. Danny had also turned to check on Steve who was still unconscious but breathing, he was still breathing…

Click. The sound of Danny's upper and lower rows of teeth making unplanned contact sickened him. Still, he kept his feet. He had to. Falling down was not an option, he couldn't give in he had to fight, he had escape for himself and for Steve, he had to get some form of help, any help.

The sudden attack, knocks Danny off balance and he loses his baring's momentarily, then he sees the knife lying next to him, he must have dropped it during their fist fight, snatching the up he turns to face Andrew but he is met with a blow to the cheek, his already messy hair had no control, he was certain he had sweated all the gel off, he hated to even think about what he looked like, stop not now Williams!

Grabbing Danny from behind, Andrew twists his left arm up behind his back and up in between his shoulder blades, causing Danny to yelp out, his knife arm still free but that was what Andrew wanted. Danny had been in a similar situation but it was Steve holding his arm and their lives together were just starting, he had just shot Duran and him and Steve where in a full blown argument when Steve had complained that Danny had just shot his only lead. After shouting back and refusing to remove his finger from Steve's face, he had twisted Danny's arm forcing him to the ground, when he finally released Danny, he gave Steve a nice right hook blow for good measure, what he wouldn't give to be there right now.

He was silent for too long, putting his hand over Danny's knife hand, Andrew gained full control of his hand, he could do whatever he want, make Danny stab himself, looked like his best option, then he heard Steve stir in the corner of the room and his eyes fluttered open, taking in his surroundings, before his eyes settled on Danny and Andrew. What the hell had happened? His ribs hurt like a bitch whenever he drew in a breath and everything and anything ached. That was when Andrew flashed him the smile as black as the devils heart, he knew something was wrong.

Andrew had it; he knew exactly what he could make Danny do. It would be the end of Danny and Steve, this was going to be so sweet and he got to witness the aftermath as well. Still full control of Danny's knife hand and the way Danny's other hand was positioned he could use that to steer Danny where ever he wanted, leading him over to Steve.

Danny suddenly realised what Andrew was going to make him do, and he was completely powerless to stop him in every way possible, if he lashed out with his feet he would only make it happen quicker, there was nothing he could do. Steve suddenly starts to thrash uncontrollably trying to escape his now destined fate, it was impossible, it was almost unbearable to look at the horror and fight in Danny's eyes. He could see there was nothing he could do, he muffles something against the rag and closes his eyes.

"NO GOD PLEASE NO!" Danny screams at the top of his lungs but it is too late, using his full control over Danny's body, he pushes Danny forward the knife out making him stab Steve straight in the chest. "NNNOOOOO YOU MONSTER, IM GOING TO KILL YOU! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Danny screamed as the blood from the wound in Steve's chest began to drip out onto his hand, it was warm and sticky, he was going to be sick, tears were streaming down his face as he took in Steve's reaction, his whole body arching in pain and a scream escaped, yet his eyes remained closed but they tightened . Danny still had his hand firmly placed around the blade, Andrews hand cupping his holding it in place, then forcing him to twist the blade, Steve eyes burst open and he lets out a ear splitting scream! Tears running down his cheeks, he begins to choke on his rag and in a way his breathing. The pain was unimaginable; he wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy… well maybe Andrew, actually definitely Andrew. His breathing had quickened, this was so unfair, and why had this bastard been so hell bent on taking every good thing away in his life. Danny wanted to let go, he wanted to step back, but Andrew wouldn't let him, he was forced to watch Steve.

Danny looked deep into Steve's eyes as they screamed his pain, his hurt, his final fight… No way in hell.


	9. Chapter 9

There was no way in hell that this was over! Andrew had loosened his grip, and Danny took full advantage. "YOU BASTARD!" digging his elbow into the man's stomach then spinning around, Danny pulled the blade out of Steve and plunged it straight into Andrew's stomach! Biting down on his lip he watched as Andrew crumpled to the floor grasping the knife in his stomach as Danny let go. Andrew fell to the stone floor with a thump gasping and stuttering, trying to get more breath in but there wasn't any to take in.

"Dannny…. Danny why… did you do this… We could have been happy!" he choked out holding the knife that was penetrating his body; looking down at it he regretted taking it out in the first place. Things could have gone differently if he had just left it in his holster, blood started to leak from the wound onto his naked torso.

Danny stood over Andrew as he lay withering on the ground looking for an answer to his dying question. "You don't get it do you?" said Danny kneeling down beside the dying man, the man that had tortured and almost definitely killed the man he was completely and utterly in love with. "I AM IN LOVE WITH Steve AND YOU ARE NEVER, EVER GOING TO CHANGE THAT!" he said into Andrew's ear through his gritted teeth, with that he stood up and thrust his foot down on the handle of the blade, pushing it in deeper into Andrew's stomach with a sickening snap and crunch. Danny watched as the lights went out in Andrew's eyes. He was finally dead, after hours of endless torture, he was dead.

Looking down on the psychopath before him, Danny sighed, just because he was dead did not mean that the recovery after something like this was going to be any easier. Steve, turning around to look at his partner, he ripped the knife from Andrews chest and gently cut Steve free and lifted him from the chair to lie him on the floor. Feeling for a pulse, Danny couldn't find it. Why couldn't he find it?

Gently shaking Steve's shoulders, choking back tears he managed to say "Steve, come on babe, it's over, come on please Steve open your eyes for me. Please!" Instead of coming across strong, Danny's voice was weak and frail, full of pleading for Steve to just wake up. Because he couldn't be dead, he wouldn't allow him to be dead, he was super SEAL, Gracie's super SEAL and Danny loved him. He never said it enough, "I love you Steve, just please wake up!" kneeling down beside Steve but his body was limp and there was no gentle rise or fall of a chest that Danny loved waking up to, it remained still and silent.

Using one of the strips of his ripped shirt he held it to Steve's wound hoping to stem the flow of blood, soaking through the material, Danny panicked grabbing another piece of material and holding in on Steve's stomach. He had run out of cloth there was another piece at the edge of the room, standing up to get it, Danny got 5 feet away and his legs started to buckle beneath him and he came crashing to the ground, his hips taking the brunt of it, he let out a moan in agony.

Danny tried to prop himself up on his elbows and support him weight enough to get back to Steve's side. He was only 5 feet away but in his state he had more luck running a marathon. Thank god Steve's eyes were closed; Danny didn't think he would have been able to handle seeing the glass look in Steve's eyes.

Danny was losing all his strength and quickly, everything was going dark around him, his arms gave way from underneath him and his body fell to the ground, when he hit the ground the pain was unbearable, three broken ribs before five now. His hands reached for Steve but he was just out of reach, panting deeply he tried to reach for him but Steve just lay there motionless, arms lying askew beside him, bones sticking out. His shirt ripped and covered in his own blood and sweat, Danny could see the rip where he had been forced to stab him so clear it made him wince. That's when his eyesight went blurry and his stretching arm went dead.

His head was pounding, his eyes fluttered open slightly, nope it wasn't his head pounding then what was? He could barely lift his head to determine the source of the noise, it was the door, someone was banging at the door and it was going to cave in any second. That's when he heard a beautiful noise, the sound of his name and Steve's being shouted at the top of the person's lungs, and he just didn't have any fight left. "Gracie… Steve…" Then everything went black...

"STEVE... DANNY... BOSS?" Kono shouted searching every room in the filthy factory, there were so many rooms.

"KONO HERE! Guys get this door open, they are in here!" Shouted Chin as Kono raced to the other side of the building, her heart was in her mouth the entire time, when they got that door open, what were they going to find? She didn't have enough time to even think about it, she was next to Chin in seconds, both of them had their guns raised, one member of HPD used the breaching hammer to force the door open and stepped out the way as they breached.

"FIVE-0, HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" they shouted as they breached, scoping the little room, they did not expect to see Steve and Danny lying on the floor not moving and a figure in the corner, lying almost definitely dead on the floor, there was a faint outline of what Kono thought was a knife… Wow that room was baking, no one could survive in this heat for too long, they would die from over heating...

"CLEAR!" they shouted in unison, before HPD decided it would be ok to come running in all guns blazing. First checking that Andrew was actually dead, Kono ran to her friend's aid. Chin was already at Steve's side trying to find a pulse, Kono turned to Danny trying to do the same. Seeing his arm outstretched to Steve but not reaching him broke her heart, then she felt it, a really faint pulse, but it was a pulse. She shouted over her shoulder for a paramedic then looked at Chin, hoping.

Chin tried to find a pulse, that was the first thing he did, he could barely look at the state his two friends were in, blood everywhere on both men, both shirtless and Steve had horrific injuries that actually made him physically sick. He heard Kono shout for a paramedic, Danny obviously had a pulse, he begged to god to let him find Steve's. He hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Am I doing an ok job? I really want to hear from you... next chapter should be up by the end of the day tomorrow... review bye :) xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Steve opens his eyes to see Andrew whispering in Danny's ear, Danny just stares at Steve with a cold and cruel look in his eye like he had never seen him before. Steve tries to move but he finds he can't, he is bound somehow but he can't tear his eyes away from Danny.

_"It's ok… I won't tell anyone will you? He is out cold… he won't even feel it or know what is happening… then it can just be the two of us forever… He never loved you anyway… I do… Just do it… Kill him!" Andrew was tracing Danny's ear as he whispered to him._

_"DANNY… PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! HE IS LYING! I LOVE YOU!" Steve shouted to Danny but he couldn't move, why couldn't he move? Danny was walking slowly towards him, clutching the knife, his eyes had glassed over but he wasn't stopping. Getting closer he raised the knife; Steve squirmed and wriggled but couldn't move. "PLEASE DANNY, DON'T DO THIS… DON'T DANNY!" Danny lunged at him with the knife. "NNNOOOO…" _

"AAAHHHHH!" Screamed Steve as Chin stood over him grabbing his arms, he was having a nightmare. "DANNY? DANNY?" the tears were streaming down his cheeks as he wrestled with the sheets tucked tightly around him, Chin had a firm grip on him but you wouldn't know it the way Steve was throwing him about. "DANNY WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Steve. Steve, its Chin, wake up?! Steve! Kono get the doctor" Chin had rushed to his friends beside as soon as he had started thrashing about in his hospital bed, Steve had been in a coma for a week and he should have been coming out of it and now he was it wasn't in the way Chin and Kono hoped. Kono returned with the doctor, she gave Steve a sedative and he fell back into a hopefully peaceful sleep.

"What the hell was that?" asked Kono cuddling into her cousin as the doctor finished administrating the sedative and Steve quietened down. He had been so peaceful, he just laid there, then all of sudden she didn't know what was going on, he was screaming and crying and basically battering Chin unconsciously.

"I don't know cuz, but hopefully it was a one off and he will be fine again soon, go sit back down and I will wake you if anything changes." He said tightening her hug then letting go, she returned to her seat at the end of Steve's bed, but she didn't close here eyes. Why wasn't Danny here, when Steve needed him most?

A Couple of Hours Later

Opening his eyes for the first time in what seemed like decades; Steve was blinded by a bright white light. Where the hell was he? Why was it freezing and where the hell was…

"Danny?" he choked out as he gained him bearings again. Pushing himself up in what he assumed was a bed; he looked around what surrounded him. He was in a hospital, shit he hated hospitals, Chin was asleep in one chair beside him and Kono in the one at the end of his bed. What the hell happened? Why was he in hospital? And where was Danny?

"Chin… Chin?" Steve asked as he gently shook him awake, it was like waking up Gracie when she fell asleep in his car on the way back from the movies, it had to be done just right or she would be extremely crabby until she fell back asleep.

"Mmh… what?" he said rubbing his eyes, not quite awake, then he sees its Steve talking to him, he quickly sits up and shouts to Kono to wake up before turning back to Steve, god he looked bad, no doubt he would want to know everything, this was going to be hard. "How are you are you in a lot of pain?"

"Surprisingly, not, which is weird seeing as I have only been out a few hours right, guys?" Steve replied letting out a groan as he readjusted himself in his bed. "Where is Danny?" by this time Kono had pulled her chair over so she sat beside chin. Even at the mention of Danny's name, the atmosphere in the room changed dramatically. Steve looked from Chin to Kono, both of them were avoiding his eye contact and he just knew… something was wrong.

"Listen, Steve." Kono began but Chin took her hand and shook his head, her head sunk as she took the hint, it should be Chin to explain, before she exploded. Steve just looked at him friends as they what? Sent telepathic messages to each other now?

"Come on this isn't fair, just please tell me what the hell is going on!" shouted Steve, he was getting edgy. Why weren't they telling him, what has happened? Unable to look at the cousins, Steve scanned the room looking for a way out, and then he saw it. Sitting on the table beside his bed, wide open was the ring box. The way the light shimmered off the white gold, it highlighted the beautifully engraved letters, that's when it hit him. "Danny is gone… isn't he? "He whispered, his voice had never sounded so frail and weak, but he didn't care, he knew he was right, and on this one occasion he wished he was wrong.

By the look on Chin and Kono's faces he knew, he just knew he was right. Chin rested his hand on Steve's shoulder and gave him the best reassuring look he could, but the watery rims of Kono's eyes spoke the answer.

"Yes, Danny has left. You have been in a coma for a week now Steve, after you passed out, Danny stabbed Andrews and killed him. Then, his own injuries started to take their toll. When we breached what we saw was Danny lying on the floor unconscious his arm stretched out, as though he was trying to get to you, but he didn't reach. He was finally checked out a few days ago and he said he couldn't be around you anymore, knowing that it was his fault that you could have died. Living with the fact that he was the one that could have pushed you over the edge was just too much. He asked me to give you this." Chin finishes handing Steve and envelope, white with Danny's hand writing.

This had happened before, Steve remembered too well, walking into an empty office, not knowing Danny had been forced at gun point to write him a letter telling Steve all his feelings before getting tortured until Steve came in and did his best to rescue him, before nearly killing Andrew's brother Matthew's.

Taking the white envelope from Chin, his hands an un-natural shake to them, reading the front a smile snuck its way onto Steve's face, it read _My Neanderthal, My Steve. _Carefully turning it over Steve opened up the envelope and began to read.

_Steve_

_ I know this must be hard for you, knowing this is the second time I have had to write you a letter to explain my feelings and then disappear. _

_ Steve you need to know, I love you, so much. The way you wake me with kisses in the morning, the way your skin gleams after a swim, the way you loved me back, despite all my flaws, it's what makes my life worth living._

_ I feel awful doing this over a letter, but here it goes. You deserve better than me –shut your mouth, I know you will be protesting, so Chin slap him if he opens his mouth- you really do, when Andrew made me shove that knife into your stomach, I swear I felt like doing the exact same thing to myself. I really don't know if I can live with myself, knowing I could have killed you. I have cried myself to sleep every night since and I'm sure I will be doing the same for the foreseeable future. I want nothing more than when I am crying for you to wrap your arms around me and say "its ok Danno, I will fix it." _

_ Why can't you do it this time Steve? Why not this time? _

_ I could have seen us in this for the long run. I am so sorry I had to go and spoil it. Please, please look after Gracie for me, because I don't know if I will be returning._

_ I love you Steve, don't ever, ever forget that. _

_You were the one._

_Danno x_

The doctor had been and gone, giving Chin the results. Steve just remained silent; he stared at the piece of paper with the swirly words on it. They were not his Danno's words, he couldn't be gone. What did he mean he couldn't live with himself knowing what he had done? What was he going to do? He had to get to him, he had to.

"Flat 23, Hoboken Road, New Jersey," Chin said, sitting staring at the wall, turning to face Steve, he leant in closer and took his friends hand in his own. "That is where Danny is," Chin let go of his hand, leaving the ring box clutched firmly in Steve's. "The doctor says you're free to go," he continued throwing the bag onto Steve's bed and helping him up. Steve just looked at him, Chin smiled and stood aside

"Go get him, before he does something stupid!"

* * *

_hey guys, I did my best to write an emotional scene, I hope I succeeded. please review because I love to read them but also tell me if you want me to stop because I will. just let me know. next chapter should be up either at the end of the day or first thing tomorrow. review thanks bye :)_


	11. Chapter 11

Lying on the extremely uncomfortable sofa, Danny looked out the window to the lights of New Jersey; he had almost forgotten their subtle beauty. The telly blaring in the back ground, muted by the sound of the traffic, Danny took a deep breath, wishing it was the sound of the Hawaiian waves he was hearing instead. Suddenly he sat straight up and shook his head. WAIT, WHAT? Did he really just think that, did he really just wish he heard the sound of the waves instead of his home town traffic? The fact the rain was bombing the house didn't help, the way the lights shined on the windows made the rain look multi-coloured, he could picture Gracie sitting at the front window, tracing every line of rain, deciding which colour she favoured.

"Steve's fault!" he muttered under his breath, rubbing his hand through his untamed hair, teaching him to "love the water" and "embrace your inner Hawaiian". Steve. "Oh fab that's what you should go and do Williams, start to think about the man you loved and nearly killed. Not like you haven't been thinking about that at all…" lying back down on the couch, Danny pulled up the patch work quilt around his neck and snuggled his head into the pillow. The way too familiar feeling of tears took over, as he began to sob into the pillow, he had nearly killed…

Danny hadn't slept in a week, even if he did his cousin would have to wake him up, when he burst into fits of screams in the middle of the night, every time he was still asleep, dreaming of that second he was made plunge that knife into Steve… here we go again, the tears just kept flowing, thankfully every night the pillow he kept his head in muffled the sound of his sobs so his cousin didn't hear.

-Knock at the door-

"Who the hell would knock at the front door, in the pouring rain at 3 in the morning?" Danny asked himself, wiping away his stray tears and unwrapping himself from the warmth of his blanket. The door knocked again. "I'm coming! God's sake, knock the house down why don't you? It's not like we need it!" reaching the door and twisting the key in the lock, before swinging it open to see a dark figure standing in the rain with their back to Danny, then they turned around…

"Can I help you with something?" Danny asked the delivery guy, who was trying and failing to hide his shivers as the rain soaked him through and through. He had a package under his arm and took his hat off.

"Is a Daniel Williams here?" he asked looking at the address stuck onto the packet, why the hell did he have to get the night shift? His wife could go into labour at any moment!

"Present!" Danny retorted it was bloody freezing out here, why couldn't people just leave him to mope in peace. Ripping the handwritten address of the packet, the delivery guy handed Danny the package, shoved his hat back on and took off. Standing there in the doorway Danny's mouth had dropped open, no one knew he was here apart from… Chin. Looking down at the package that had just been thrust into his hand, it couldn't have been bitter than a fist. Seeing as the guy ripped the address off before he could see the handwriting Danny had no idea unless it was Chin, turning it over –door still wide open- Danny ripped into the package, tipping its contents out onto his bruised and strapped hand. Out came… a jewellery box, the look of confusion that took over Danny's face was one not to be missed. Why the hell was someone sending him jewellery? Opening up the little box, a note fell out onto the concrete steps, closing it again before bending down to pick it up, he read the words sketched over the thin piece of card,

_"My life will be nothing…"_

**"If you won't share it with me…"**said a voice from the dark, Danny looked up and searched for an answer to the strangers voice. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, soaked to the skin, dripping wet and just standing there looking up at him, was Steve.

"What are you doing here Steven?" Danny managed to scramble out, he couldn't manage to drag his eyes away from the now see through blue shirt that clung to Steve's abs, it was way too distracting. Steve slowly climbed the steps towards Danny; he wanted to say something but the lump in his throat refused to let him, Steve allowed himself to stop on the top step. Danny looked up into his deep blue eyes; there was basically no room between the two men. Steve was shivering but being this close to Danny again warmed his heart, and that is all that mattered. The warm feeling of a tear ran down Danny's cheek, Steve lifted his hand and gracefully wiped the tear away before leaving his hand where it was. Danny snuggled his cheek into Steve's hand before placing his own over the top, how he had missed those hands, the way they would hold him and make him feel safe, again.

Steve pulled Danny's face to look at him, he was worried he had been too late, good idea on his part to make the delivery guy go first, Danny probably wouldn't have answered it if it had been Steve to knock. He couldn't handle it anymore. Leaning in and brushing his lips against Danny's he was home, he was just about to pull away to talk to Danny, when he felt Danny's free arms wrap around his neck and deepen the kiss, moaning into the kiss as Steve gently nibbled on Danny's bottom lip, begging for entrance, the blonde happily obliged as they wrestled for dominance. He had forgotten how good Danny tasted. After several minutes of basic wrestling, they broke apart gasping for breath, Steve was standing slightly in the shelter of the overhanging roof at the front of the house, he was still soaking wet, and Danny certainly didn't care.

"Danny, I love you, I can't lose you I have lost everyone that has ever meant anything to me and I can't lose you I just can't. It would be the complete end of me. I don't care what happened all I care about is what we can make happen. Danny, will you please marry me? I don't want to ever let you go, ever ever again."

Finally managing to pull himself away from Steve he looked up at the man he loved, raindrops clung to his long black lashes, and his breathing was fast but so was his that kiss had been amazing, now he had just been proposed to, finally Danny managed to get enough sense about him to look in the box he had been clutching. It was a ring, a simple white gold band with something engraved on the inside. Taking it out of the ring box, Danny squinted his eyes to read the dainty writing. _SJM. _Putting the ring back in the box, Steve held his breath as his body started to shake and his teeth chattered. Throwing the ring box to Steve, who caught it effortlessly, Danny ran back inside.

What was he supposed to do now? He was just standing on the front door of a man's house he had never met after pouring his heart to Danny and all he could do was run away. Choking back the hurt in his heart and the tears in his eyes, Steve turned to go back out in the pouring rain and find a cab to take him back to the airport. He had lost the only important thing in his life. Danny. Twirling the ring box over in his fingers he let one tear escape, before starting to walk down the steps of the house.

"And just where do you think you are going Steven?" said the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, turning back around to face Danny, he saw him leaning against the door frame with his arms and legs crossed, all his body language was saying what the hell do you think you are doing? Walking out into the rain, Danny reached into his pants pocket and took out a box, identical to the one Danny had just chucked back to Steve, the look of confusion on his face was priceless and it made Danny smile. It had been the first time he had smiled in nearly a week and a half. Steve just looked at the ring box in Danny's hand then back to the one in his. What the hell? "I was confused at first as well," said Danny, answering Steve's unspoken question, he really did know him too well, passing Steve his box, he opened it. Inside was the exact same ring he had given Danny except the one in this box had _DW_ engraved on the inside. Passing his own ring box to Danny, he opened it and held it next to the one he had just given Steve. Looking at them both side by side, Steve came to the conclusion,

"We bought the same ring?" he asked looking back up to Danny, dragging his eyes away from the beautiful ring staring back at him from the box.

"Looks that way, trust us to get this mixed up as well!" Said Danny in almost a laugh, then he got drawn back to the reality of the situation, his body lost its posture and his expression changed from joy to sadness. "We can't do this… I can't… I'm sorry Steve." Closing the ring box and handing it back to Steve, but he didn't take it. Just looking back up at Danny he smiled.

"You really don't get it do you Danno?" he replied taking the box and removing the ring with _SJM_ on it. "I don't care anymore, what happened what you did, you couldn't stop, there was nothing you could have done… hey listen to me" Danny had adjusted his eye contact looking anywhere apart from Steve, but his eyes would always find him. "I LOVE YOU! Do you want me to scream it and wake all these nice people up… ok I LOVE DANNY? THIS MAN RIGHT HERE I AM COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY IN LO…." Steve had decided to be funny and jump on the wall and swing on the lamp post as he screamed this at the world, making Danny climb up further into the rain in attempt to silence him.

"For god's sake Steve, do you want us to get pummelled right here on the front door step?!" Hissed Danny covering Steve's mouth with his hand in attempt for him to be quiet and not wake the entire fricken neighbourhood. He could tell Steve was smiling at him, which only made it harder for him to ignore and stay serious, that man just melted his heart. "If I say yes will you stop shouting?!" god he shouldn't have said that. Why did Steve always get what he wanted?

Pulling Danny in closer so their bodies were touching, Steve leant in and whispered "yes" before pulling Danny in for another breath taking kiss, managing to distract Danny enough to slip the ring onto Danny's finger.

"I will say yes, if you answer me one question…" he replied as Steve started trailing kisses down Danny's neck, making his legs feel like they were about to cave beneath him. Steve pulled away at that, as both men stepped down from the wall before they almost definitely slipped and fell.

"Which is?" why couldn't he just say it normally instead of seductively like that…

"Will you marry me?" Danny replied holding up his own ring; Steve couldn't say anything but his smile could speak a thousand words, if he wanted it to. Slipping the ring onto Steve's finger a massive grin just spread across his face as Steve placed a gentle kiss on his lips, saying everything and nothing all in that one kiss.

"We should probably get on a flight back to Honolulu…" said Steve as they pulled away, but Danny just pulled him back in for a deep and very passionate kiss before muttering "We can get one in the morning…" and dragging Steve into the house, giggling like a teenager as he slammed the door shut.

There was no way they were letting each other get away ever again. But since when have their lives ever worked out right?

* * *

_Hey, how did you guys like my wee twist? I thought it was quite cute, but wait until you find out what I have in store for Steve and Danny... how am I doing? this is only my second fanfic so all your feedback is amazing and I appreciate everyone. please review. thanks bye :)_


	12. Chapter 12

Back to waking up next to Danny, felt like the most natural thing in the world. Hearing his gentle snores and occasional mumbles as he turned onto his side, couldn't help but make Steve smile? That blonde, sleeping right there next to him, was the most important thing in his life. Subtly stretching and yawning, he did his best to keep from disturbing Danny but he was a very light sleeper, despite what you may think. Yawning again was uncontrollable but understandable seeing as they hadn't gotten much sleep last night…

Taking a deep sigh, Danny started his morning routine with the scheduled sarcastic comment, "Remind me again how you became a ninja, because your army skills are on their way out babe." Danny kept his eyes closed so he wouldn't smile once he caught sight of Steve's dark blue ones, making his heart skip a beat every time, it never failed.

"Good morning to you too, and it was the NAVY!" whispered Steve but put extra emphasis on navy. Leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on Danny's lips, he started to pull away but then Danny started to return the kiss. Snaking his arms around Steve's and pulling him on top, Steve happily obliged, rolling himself on to Danny, he placed both of his hands either side of Danny's head on the mattress, while planting cheeky kisses all down his neck and torso. Danny bucks his hips at Steve's heavenly kisses, steadying himself by wrapping his leg around his waist. This is how he wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of life, and as soon as they got back to Oahu, he planned on doing just that.

"We… are… going… to… miss… the flight!" breathed Steve between rough and fast kisses on Danny's neck, only making him pull down harder, God he loved this man.

"There will be other flight…" Danny managed to pant out before Steve stopped kissing him sat up and stared at him. Danny's hair was all in disarray, his breathing was hitched and he just stared back at Steve with his bright blue eyes.

Planting one last kiss on those gorgeous lips, Steve sprung out of bed and was at the doorway in seconds. Danny just sighed and rolled over onto his stomach, throwing his head into the pillow as Steve just stood there laughing, at his completely hopeless in the mornings boyfriend, scratch that, fiancé, the thought of Danny marrying him just made him smile even more. Soon he would be his and only his, with that he walked down the stairs to make breakfast, their flight was in 4 hours.

Back in Oahu

Rolling up outside HQ in the Camaro, it was business as usual. The ride had been silent, for no other reason than the fact they couldn't believe they were engaged and the fact they were still completely and utterly shattered. After arriving back in Oahu a couple of hours ago, everyone in Hawaii was just waking up; Steve managed to get an ok amount of sleep, Danny's hand clutched firmly in his own. Danny hadn't known whether to be flattered or worried it was a threat that Steve was serious about never letting him go again! Either way it was fine with him.

Noticing the engine cut out and the familiar sound of McGarrett taking the keys out of the ignition and sighing, Danny was pulled back to the real world, his world and the only one he wanted to be in.

"Bet you 5 bucks Kono tackles you first,!" said Steve as he stepped out the car and tossed the beloved keys to his fiancé, of course he caught them one handed without even looking, but that was Danny, just too cool.

"Ok fine but I bet you 10 if Chin comes up and gives you a handshake and a smile, oh and a pat on the back!" retaliated Danny laughing as he swung the car door opened, and slammed it shut, and then Steve was at his side, where he always wanted him to be. How was it possible to be this happy? He had no idea but he didn't care anymore. He was not going to ruin this again. Steering him towards the building, Steve flung his arm around the Jersey man's shoulder as Danny rolled his eyes, but he didn't complain, why would he?

Walking through the familiar glass doors was them coming him, time to collect my bet thought Steve as Kono came flying towards them,

"DANNY!" she shrieked throwing her arms around the slightly scared detective, but he responded to the hug anyway, she had missed him!

By this time Chin had joined the group but instead of just giving Steve a handshake he pulled him into a hug which was really unlike Chin, "Mahalo for bring him back safe!" he whispered before pulling away and going over to wrestle Kono from Danny, but Steve stopped him with an outstretched arm and a slight shake of the head. Walking over to the entangled pair, he just smiled and lightly touched Kono's arm signalling for her to let go, but he couldn't just leave it at that, as Kono pulled away he couldn't help himself.

"Thank you Kono, because I would not appreciate you suffocating my fiancé before I even get a chance to get him down that aisle plus he owes me 15 bucks!" with that Kono nearly fainted in joy and there was no hiding the massive smile that appeared on Chin's face, he was so happy for them but of course he couldn't get a word in edge ways as Kono started demanding to know the details. Danny just glared at Steve as he passed over the $15 and Kono continued to bombard them with her questions.

"How did you find him? How did you do it? Did he tackle you Danny and threaten to water board you until you said yes? No shame in it boss, how much did you pay him to say yes? OWH, I was joking, come on guys spill!" looking at each other, they all just burst into laughter as Kono rambled thousands more questions at them by this time they had all moved to the security of Steve's office all taking their individual seats. Then they heard a slight knock at the door, Chin seeing that the others weren't going to move, decided to go find out who it was. As he left he heard Danny start to divulge into Steve's proposal.

"May I help you?" asked Chin as he opened the door to an elderly woman, walking through the glass doors with a cane and a whooper of a black eye.

"I am Sue, I was the only survivor of the shooting at the Jewellery store, and they said you wanted to see me Lieutenant Kelly?" she said hobbling into the centre of the room but still out of view of the rest of the team.

"Oh sorry Mrs Walters, I was not expecting you until tomorrow…" but he was interrupted by a distant shout on Kono's part,

"Hurry up cuz, even you would be going awh right now and you owe me 50, just saying!"

"I'm sorry mam but I think there is someone here that you would be better speaking to than I!" with that Chin helped her over to a chain then speed walked to Steve's office, poking his head in to say that he should here this. Danny looking just as puzzled as Kono followed Steve out to the bull pen where they all saw Sue sitting in the chair humming quietly, waiting for their return.

"Sue? I thought you were… I mean how you did…?" asked Steve rambling on until he felt a swift clap to the back of the head from Danny, allowing him to finally spit out "I thought they killed you all?" he had wanted to sound more sensitive than that, but when anything involved Danny, he tended to just get straight to the point.

"Honey, I was in the army for 12 years amongst other things I was trained in hostage situations, there was nothing I could do for anyone else, there was no way out. I grabbed the red pen in my blouse, broke it and let that drip onto my stomach when they weren't looking. It looked like I had already been shot…" she said in a sad voice, her head tilted in shame as she recalled the entire event from last week.

"Hey, hey Sue, it's ok, you did everything you could have," Danny said walking over and kneeling beside her, resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"How do you know Sue Danny?" asked Steve, a smile unfolded across his face, he already knew the answer but he was going to enjoy getting Danny to admit it, he crossed his arms across his chest as Danny stood to his regular height. The only thought going through his head. Shit.

"Well… em… I guessed?" Danny shrugged his shoulders and running his hands nervously through his hair, now he knew where his daughter got it from, again, shit! Steve leaned in closer to his partner, until he was right next to his ear and whispered,

"Nice try," God this was going to be fun.

"I helped him pick out his engagement ring for you Steve!" piped in Sue; Danny was half relieved half infuriated. Relieved because now he didn't have to admit to Steve he needed help picking out an engagement ring but infuriated because Steve was looking really smug about it, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He thought about answering but he was having way too much fun, winding Danny up.

"Oh really Daniel, you had Sue here pick out my engagement ring… oh I feel special now. Not every guy gets help to pick out the ring, oh wait a minute…" Danny cut him off, thankfully the phone had now stopped, as he focused in on Danny.

"You weren't supposed to know Steve, I'm sorry," he generally felt terrible, he should have picked it out himself, made it a bit more personal but he didn't, shuffling his feet and weaving his hands through his hair again, he didn't know what to do with himself.

"But really Danny, I would have thought that you..." That was when Sue cut him off, looking at the expression on her face he knew exactly what she was going to do, one word. Busted.

"Same goes for you smart ass, I helped him pick out your ring too Daniel, that is why you have matching, call yourself police officers…" she said laughing, putting pressure down on her cane and pushing herself up off the seat, she looked at the team standing around her. "I assume this can wait until the celebrations of today are over Lieutenant? Good, I will be off then, congratulations gentlemen, don't fuck it up." With that she was gone.

Danny was just about to wreak havoc on Steve, so much so he wouldn't be able to marry him for at least 2 weeks, while hid black eyes went down. Chin sensed something and tried to cause a distraction as Danny had begun to make his way over to Steve who was now shielding himself behind Chin. "Hey Kono, where did you go?

During some point, Kono had slipped out because she was now standing gleaming at the men in front of her with a bottle of champagne in her hand and 4 glasses. "I had too much money anyways…" seeing as Kono had gone to all this trouble, the guys didn't really feel like putting a downer, so they all went along. Placing the glasses on the desk and popping the cork, filling each glass to the brim before passing it to each of her fellow teammates. Rising her glass in the air, followed soon by the other men, "To Steve and Danny, I am so happy for you guys seeing as it took you long enough to start with, congratulations and as Sue said don't fuck it up!" in unison they all cried "To not fucking it up!" before laughing it off and downing the champagne.

Steve's phone would not quit, so he excused himself and went to his office, wiping his lips dry of champagne bubbles, he took out his phone and saw he had one new voice message. Clicking play he held the phone to his ear.

_"Hi Steve, its Catherine…"_

**_Tune in next chapter to find out what Catherine has to do with any of this. Hope you guys are enjoying reading this as I am writing it, but I would love more reviews –hint, hint- haha. xx_**


	13. Chapter 13

_"Hi Steve, its Catherine… Look I know we broke up because you had feelings for Danny, but it has been 9 months and I really think that we can work this out. I mean they were only slight feeling right, but I do love you See you soon… To repeat this message…" _

Taking the phone away from his ear Steve hastily hit the end button but saved the message. Looking through the blinds at the rest of his team all out in the bullpen sipping champagne to his and Danny's engagement and here was Catherine calling him saying he was the only reason she got through 9 months without any contact.

"Time to get down to the serious question," looking over at Danny, laughing and smiling as Kono pulls him into yet another hug, Steve found himself smiling again. What was it about Danny that whatever the situation, no matter how mad, he could ALWAYS make Steve smile? "What size coffin will I need when I tell Danny…?" shoving his phone back into his pocket he started to pace the office. "How could I have forgotten that Catherine still thinks we are together? I mean, yeah she left before the whole "Matthews" thing but we were never really together and she said it was fine because I had feelings for Danny, she broke up with me… God the first thing Danny did when I got out of hospital was, break the news to Gabby that he was in love with me…"

Slouching against his desk and rubbing his hands roughly through his hair he sighed, hiding his face in his hands as he basically balanced on the edge of his desk, he breathed. "Wow I am really good at fucking things up…"

"Tell me something I don't know babe…" taking his face out of his hands, he looked up to see Danny standing in the doorway clutching not one but two glasses of champagne with a Danny smile -yes his smile has its own name-, flicking the office lights on Danny walked over and sat down on the desk next to his fiancé… Wow that had a nice ring to it, he thought as he smiled to himself. "Drink up babe, you are already two behind Kono, even Chin is looking a bit merrier than usual…" Danny handed Steve the champagne glass before he pointed to Chin who was smiling and embracing Kamekona as he walked through the door. Steve looked at him with a pricelessly confused face, taking the hit Danny continued to explain. "Kono called," Danny looked down at his fingers as he started to count off a list of people, "Kamekona, Max, Charlie, Joe, Doris and even Adam, to come down and have a bit of and engagement/ celebratory thing… I asked her not to call Grace or Rachael, I think we should be the ones to break the news, I mean it is pretty big news… hey what's wrong, you haven't even attempted to shut me up and you know I love it when you shut me up your own special way? So come on spill or do I have to tickle it out of my big tough Army SEAL?"

Locking eye contact with Danny for the first time since he had sat down, time to face the music or the rant in this case… putting down the glass on the desk which Danny mirrored he started "Let's get a few things straight here, Daniel. One- it was the NAVY! I was not and never will be in the army, got it. I was in the NAVY! Two- I am not tick... Stop it!" Danny made a point to interrupt Steve then by tickling his sides, he knew for a fact his SEAL was extremely ticklish and took pleasure in reminding him of it whenever he could, it made him happy to know that Steve had an uncontrollable weakness. "Ok fine you got me there…" he admitted before shuffling a bit further from Danny in attempt to avoid another ferocious attack. "I just got a voice mail… from Catherine."

"Oh…" is all Danny could say. Why the hell was Steve's ex-girlfriend leaving him messages? Running his hands through his hair and jiggling his right knee was a sign he was either a- anxious or b- scared. "And…" cleaning his throat mid-sentence, this had to come out right, "what did Catherine say in this message?" smooth Williams, real smooth his mind laughed at him, but Danny shook it off and returned his full attention to the man he loved.

Taking out his phone Steve replayed the message before putting his phone away, starting to pace his office, again, walking back and forth so much Danny had to stop looking at him but he couldn't for that long, he was so cute when he was nervous. Steve could feel the back of his Navy t-shirt starting to get a bit damp as he waited for Danny's response, but it didn't come, not for a good few minutes at least. When he finally decided to turn and face Danny, the expression he saw was not one he would guess Danny would have. He was smiling, grinning actually.

"What?" that had sounded a lot more menacing than Steve had meant it too but why the hell was Danny smiling? His ex has just left him a message saying how much she loves him and can't wait to see him, and Danny- his FIANCE- is sitting there, looking fucking sexy as per usual and near laughing at him.

Folding his arms across his striped shirt- and tie-, Danny just lost it and started to laugh, when he finally managed to control himself – which took a good few minutes-, he managed to pull himself together wiping away escaped tears from his continuous laughter, he managed to pant out. "I was just thinking, if you turned a bit sharper and moved your legs a bit more precisely, you could actually burn your walk into the carpet…" and he started to laugh again, so much so he had to throw his head back, Steve just stood there in complete shock, why wasn't he pissed? " Come here babe?" Danny said opening his arms for Steve to come into.

Steve looked at him wearingly, maybe this was all a trick and Danny was going to strangle him as soon as he got in range. Moving cautiously Steve walked over to Danny, who stood up wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist. "Is that seriously why you are acting like a kicked puppy?" he asked as Steve just nodded, avoiding his eye contact at all costs, even if it resulted to looking at the man's ridiculous ties he had grown to love. "Babe, will you look at me?" when he didn't, Danny grabbed his chin forcing Steve to look at him. "Look Steve, I want you to listen and listen good, ok? You and me," Danny emphasised by once again introducing his famous hand gestures, "We didn't happen until after Catherine had been deployed. Ok? So of course you couldn't have told her. However, now you have to, I refuse to marry someone who has a woman who still thinks they are going out. you are MINE and MINE ALONE! Capiche?" he finished, finally releasing his chin, Danny looked up into those big blue eyes and saw nothing but relief after of course waving his hands around.

"Spoken like a true New Jersey man!" laughed Steve as he brought Danny's lips up to meet his. Once they finally broke part they just rested their foreheads up against each other. "God I love you, so much." He smiled as he kissed Danny again and again and again, he would never get tired of those lips.

"You know this party out here is for you guys right? So care to enlighten me as to why you are not at it?" said a voice from the door. Pulling away it was Chin and he looked even a bit merrier than before. Steve drew his lips over his teeth to stop a smile from escaping, he had a reputation to keep up, he couldn't have people think that just because he had found Danny -and he knew it was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with – that he was going soft. He is… was a SEAL. Giving him a quick reply Chin staggered off and Danny begun to follow before Steve grabbed his wrist.

"You sure you're ok babe?"

"As long as you get this thing with Catherine sorted sooner rather than later, I promise you I am fine, come on Chin is right – as always- this is our party so let's get out there and enjoy it and sort this out tomorrow?" Danny replied, when Steve didn't move, he sighed and shook his head, grabbing Steve by the shirt he pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss, that he had to stop quicker than he would have liked, it would have been too easy to get carried away with that man. "Enough proof for you Commander?" he said but it came out more seductively than as an actual question.

"I would like more later when we get home Detective if that is ok with you?" Steve replied to the seductive, sexy bugger that he called his fiancé. What the hell had he gotten himself into and why did he love it so much?

"Who am I to deny evidence as a law enforcement official?" Danny smiled before letting go of Steve's hand he had grabbed during the kiss and returned to the party, and then he started a chant for Steve! clapping so everyone would join in, which of course they did. it just got louder and louder...

"Steve… Steve… Steve… STEVE!" leaving the office, he walked out to an eruption of applause, things could wait to tomorrow. Right?

* * *

_hey guys, sorry haven't updated You Weren't Supposed to Know in ages but I got a hit of inspiration and started writing Last Breaths which is also now up! So what do you think? Am I doing a good job please let me know by review? also quick thing, I am looking for a proof reader if anyone is interested just send me a pm? Keep smiling and review thanks xx_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys look I have a problem, I keep getting ideas to add to this story so you lot are going to have to tell me when to stop but I already have another chapter written so please just tell me. Thank you for all the favs and great reviews, I appreciate it. keep smiling :)_

* * *

Once Steve had finally joined in on the engagement celebrations the night had turned out pretty good. Kamekona brought the extra shrimp that wasn't used that day, even though there wasn't that much, everyone was just fine with finishing up the remaining garlic shrimp, Kamekona even made extra tofu shrimp for Max when he joined the party.

The day was spent laughing, drinking -after they had cleared getting the day off with the Governor- and repeating the story of how they got engaged more times than Danny could remember, due to the sufficient levels of alcohol circling his blood, but when Steve flashed his smile and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, all of a sudden Danny had no problems remembering it to the second even whilst he was tipsy.

The celebrations finished about 8 that evening, seeing as they had been celebrating nearly the entire day. They had stopped drinking after Chin had beat them at the limbo under the desk they had at the office, and god was he proud of himself, Chin had consumed quite a lot of champagne but he was good enough to walk so Charlie gave him a lift back to his place and then came back to pick up Kamekona and Max, while Adam took Kono home, leaving Doris and Joe, each offering their own form of congratulations and then they left together discussing the festivities that had just taken place. Danny and Steve had the entire office to themselves…

Steve had only had a few beers and Danny a few glasses of champagne, so they weren't drunk but no way allowed to drive home. Locking up the office while Danny waited in the bullpen, Steve walked around each individual office locking up and shutting down the unused computers, but he had left his phone on the computer desk and it was blinking a message, shit, what is the bet that this is from Catherine? Danny asked himself, wiping the slight sweat that had gathered on his forehead he picked up beeping phone and hitting read. _Hey Steve that's us docked so I thought I would head to yours at about 2100hrs can't wait to see you then, luv Cath xx._

_"_Hey Steve that's you got a text from Catherine babe, she says she is coming to yours at 2100hrs sailor!" Danny shouted through to Steve with a wee salute on the word sailor. Steve just stood looking at him while he saluted, it was cute, but wait a minute what did he just say? The smile suddenly dropped straight off his face.

"Did you read my text and say that Catherine was coming to mine?" he asked shutting the last office and walking straight over to Danny but with a really serious face and he stopped inches from Danny, towering over him, he felt quite intimidated. He must be pissed that I read his text, Danny concluded to himself.

"Look Steve I'm sorry Steve, I shouldn't have read your text… it was just you were so busy and I thought…" Danny started but was interrupted by Steve who just held up his hand, the look in his eye was really difficult for Danny to determine, it was a balance between hurt and anger,

"Not that Danny, it was a text so what. You said she was coming to mine… the thing is I thought the house was _ours,_ especially now?" Steve finished looking deep into those big blue eyes. "I mean because we are getting married, I assumed the house was ours or are you going to continue to stay at that shithole apartment that you haven't even actually stayed in since…. We got together?!" he had made sure to do a Danny pause for emphasis which just mad the other man smile madly at him.

"That's why you are pissed, because I didn't call the house ours?" Danny asked wrapping his arms around Steve's neck, who wormed his arms around Danny's waist pulling him in tighter nuzzling his face into the shorter man's neck. "You are seriously messed up babe, when will you get it through you thick skull?" Danny continued pulling Steve out of his neck to look up at him before resting their foreheads together. "I am NOT going anywhere, ever again, you got that, do you want me write it down for or better yet, do you want me to engrave it on your gun? Cause let's face it babe you take that thing EVERYWHERE, so whenever you would see it you will see the fact I am not leaving!" he finally finished before pulling Steve in for a long and slow kiss, his lips were soft against his own as Steve tightened the grip on his waist, biting gently on his bottom lip, Danny smiled as Steve moaned against him, pulling away reluctantly Danny reminded him that Catherine would be at _their _ house in 10 minutes causing them to sprint out the building hand in hand and hail a cab.

They arrived back at the house at five to nine, just enough time for Steve got get revenge for the kiss in the office. As soon as they were through the front door Steve had closed it behind him but then grabbed Danny's wrist and pushed him up against it, holding him down as he devoured his neck, pushing his knee in between Danny's legs forcing him to let out a whimper in lust.

"Babe… Babe… I don't really feel like seeing you break up with Catherine with a hard on, so as much as I am enjoying this can you let me go…" Danny breathed as Steve had begun to suck one spot just above his collar line, which would be impossible to hide, no matter how much he tried…

Pulling away and looking at him with dark, hungry eyes before planting a quick kiss on his lips and letting Danny go. Straightening his shirt until he once again look respectable, he sidestepped Steve and went into the kitchen

"I'm getting a beer, do you want one babe?" he called through before popping his head out of the kitchen to look into the sitting room, but Steve wasn't there? "Steve?" he asked putting the beer down on the counter and walking through to the sitting room, no Steve in sight… then he felt a tap on his shoulder, making him jump "Fuck! Steve, you fricken ninja stop scaring the life out of me or I will not live nearly as long as I want to!" That was when there was a knock at the door. Oh fab he thought looking up to Steve before pointing to himself and then the kitchen, Steve nodded in reply and walked to the door as Danny disappeared, the way the oven was angled Danny could see the reflection of the front door in it perfectly, without being seen himself. Hey didn't know whether that was good thing or a bad one, but he didn't have much time to think about it, Steve was just opening the door.

Swinging it open Steve felt himself get knocked back and an extra 100 pounds added to his wait, Catherine had sprung herself on him as soon as he had the door even partially open. "Steve" she whispers before capturing his lips with her own, but he wasn't kissing her back, she was determined though, that was when she heard a throat clearing from the other room. Steve smiled internally, Danny! Pulling away from each other Steve put Catherine down and was just about to explain everything when she cut him off.

"God Steve it's so good to see you sailor, it has been hell for these last 9 months, not seeing you, not being able to kiss you, and not having any form of contact from anyone else apart from the other people on my vessel. I have missed you so much, it is actually crazy and I have come to realise, I can't be away from you for that long anymore, I know we broke up because of you and Danny but they were only mixed feelings right, and I'm guessing you have gotten over them by now right? But I am in love with you, so I guess what I am saying is that I think we should try and move our relationship forward, to something more permanent…?"


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey, so I am quite happy with how this turned out so please let me know what you think? I want to thank you all for the reads, the favs, the follows and the reviews, so yeah thanks. Keep Smiling x_

* * *

_"I think we should try and move our relationship forward, to something more permanent…?"_

"Shit!" Steve blabbed before realising he had said it aloud, he heard a slight snigger come from the kitchen which he would make Danny pay for later but right now he had to let Catherine down easy. Catherine pulled away from his embrace, releasing him quickly and looking up at him, why the hell was he rejecting her? Here she was wearing her feelings on her sleeve and he couldn't even kiss her back?

"Huh, not the reaction I was hoping for… What's wrong Steve?" she asked as he walked over to the couch and motioned for her to sit down, whilst he continued to stand, debating whether or not to bring Danny in on this just so he didn't have to do this alone, plus it would mean Catherine had another target. Her purple top sank low on her chest as she tapped both of her hands gently on her knees trying to keep her nerve, Steve stood about 3 feet in front of her, looking amazing in his white top and black cargoes, one arm across his chest while he used the other to balance his chin on, he just stared at her, then he made his decision…

"Danny?" he called and smirked a bit when he heard the blonde choke a bit on his beer and place the empty bottle down on the counter and peep his head around the kitchen door, into the sitting room. Danny felt horrible, he had been on both sides of a conversation similar to this and he knew that from both ends it was really hard to listen to and take in. Catherine looked from one man to the other and then back, her look of confusion wasn't very well hidden.

"Listen Catherine…" Steve started taking a seat in one of the other chairs in the room while Danny fully entered and leant against the kitchen door frame, Steve wanted him there but he wanted to give them the space they needed.

"Just before you got deployed back in the Navy, Five-0 got a case, a girl had been murdered she was only 27, she was found hanging from a tree by her scarf, but she was only staged like that and had been killed beforehand. The guy we were interested in was James Matthews," Steve could hear Danny wince at the name as if he had been holding his breath waiting for him to say it, Steve turned to look at Danny and beckoned him forward to sit beside him on the chair, Danny decided he wanted to tell this bit.

"When I was a cop back in New Jersey I arrested Matthews multiple times before I finally got him locked away in a mental asylum but not before he vowed to find me and kill me when or if he got out, the girl that was murdered, Nathalie, had no relation or contact with Matthews, she was a murder of convenience so he would catch my attention. We were at HQ when I got a text from him saying that he had killed her and he would kill off all of Five-0 one by one starting with Steve... Unless I met him when he called me." Danny finished taking a deep breath, it was really hard reliving this and he couldn't even hold onto Steve for support because Catherine didn't know they were together, he tried to continue "Chin dragged me to his office and he demanded that we tell Kono and Steve… but I refused, and that's when I lost it, saying that the only way to keep Steve out of the morgue was if I didn't tell him and did what Matthews asked of me, because…" Danny looked at Steve for reassurance, and when he nodded back Danny finished the sentence, "because I was in love with him!" The amazing thing was that when Danny searched Catherine for a reaction, there wasn't one. It looked like he had just told her he was having soup for dinner...

"So once you broke up with me and left… I was going to tell Danny I had feelings for him too, but then he called me over anyway and then got a text and left, I never got a chance to tell him how I felt…" Steve looked to Danny who just gave him a reassuring smile and rubbed his shoulder before he turned his attention back to Catherine, she was sitting and listening patiently, she moved her head slightly urging him to continue sitting back and crossing her legs in one fluent motion, " He said he had to go to the office then take care of a thing before he left and then about 10 minutes later Chin and Kono turned up demanding to know where Danny was, so of course I told them and the next thing I know I am driving like a bat out of hell trying to get back to HQ and stop Danny from sacrificing his life for my own but when we got there the place is deserted and placed on the main computer was Danny's phone, badge, gun and a white envelope sporting Danny's messy handwriting, but I hadn't noticed I was… a mess, crying, throwing my fists about, generally breaking down, there was nothing I could do to get to him on time"

"Matthew's had forced me at gun point to write Steve a letter telling him all my feelings so he would know how I felt and how he was helpless to save me… What the team didn't know was that Matthews had set up hidden cameras in HQ; I could see everything that was going on, including Steve breaking down and reading the letter, that was when Matthews had shut off the cameras and started to… he hit me a bit, here and there before confessing that he was in love with me."

"Hit you a bit, here and there? How can you even say that Danny, that man tortured you until you were on the brink of death, he shot you what 6 times in total!" Steve burst staring at Danny, water in his eyes but went unnoticed by Catherine.

"All due respect Steve it's a little hard to talk about," Replied Danny rubbing his shoulder again to calm him down before turning back to Catherine, he could tell by the look on her face she was extremely drawn in, "I ended the deal by shouting that I was in love with Steve and always would be, that's when he shot me 5 times in the stomach and everything went dark, the next thing I remember was waking up in hospital with Steve by my side and Kono telling me how he had laid the beat down on Matthews and he had been taken away by HPD, and was so frustrated that he made us promise to say a code phrase if we were ever in anything like that again…"

"That night I got a call from Duke saying that Matthews had escaped, so I refused to leave Danny's side until he had either been caught or Danny was able to go home, a week later Danny was due for release the next day so he made me go home and get some sleep and clothes, but he was released later that night and Matthews was waiting for me when I got home, Danny called me and I used the code phrase before he shot me in the leg and I tackled him when I heard them blow the door, I had killed Matthews and was taken to hospital a few minutes later…" he finished taking a breather it was hard digging all this up but he had to or it would be unfair on Catherine if she didn't know the full story.

"I am sensing it's not quite finished… Look I know this is really painful for you guys to bring up so there must be a really important point you are trying to make if you are telling me, so whenever you are ready I promise you will both have my full attention…" she leant forward and smiled at the two men in front of her, she knew they were in love and she wanted to hear the rest of this story so she could fully understand, and it would hopefully give her some closure.

Bugger, why did she have to go and say that? Why did she have to be so nice and pretty and perfect, this was just unfair, Danny moaned in his head, he hated the fact that this was now the hard part and it was going to hurt her the most.

"Danny and Chin hadn't arrived at the office yet but Kono and I had already been there for about an hour, Danny and me, we had been in a relationship for almost 9 months and Kono knew where I was wanting to go even when I didn't, so she gave me an address of the jewellers and told Chin and Danny that I had gone to get them all malasada's." this was going to be the really hard bit… "I went to the jewellers to get a ring and just as I bought it the entire bank was taken into a hostage situation, me being the prime target, and he started hitting me, kicking me, dragging deep grouves into my arms and chest with a knife, anything he could do to cause me as much pain as possible, they even resulted to ripping finger nails off when I wouldn't talk to them about Danny." He said holding up his bandaged hand that she had already noticed, it was wound pretty tight must have been really bad injuries.

"Matthew's brother Andrew was trying to avenge his brother's death by taking Steve and making me pay for it, he said he would release Steve if I came down to the jewellers and swapped myself for him but I didn't know was that Andrew had now moved Steve and I was heading straight into a trap, of course Chin and Kono tried to stop me but I didn't listen. Just as I was turning onto the road that had the jewellers I was car jacked and woke up in a tiny room 8 feet from Steve and both of us were duct taped to a chair. Steve didn't gain consciousness for a while and when he did I could see what a state he was in and I was already in pretty bad shape from the carjacking." Danny drew in a deep breath through gritted teeth as he clenched his other fist and tried to continue but now it was Steve's turn to take the hit.

"Andrew had already tortured me enough physically, now he was going to try his hand at emotional torture and believe me it worked…" Steve looked at Danny who had now risen and was pacing the length of the sitting room biting his thumb nail as Steve continued to tell the story, all the images of what Steve was about to tell Catherine were flooding back after he tried so hard to block them from his memory, it was only fair that she knew the truth and nodded for Steve to continue with his story. "He started to assault Danny… kissing him holding a blade to his throat taking his shirt off, everything but before he could continue Danny began to fight more and more and I was losing consciousness quickly, Danny tried to keep me awake, the entire time I thought Danny had been fighting against Andrew kissing him, he had been wiggling free from the restraints and then I did lose consciousness and I don't remember anything until…" Steve hitched his breath as he felt Danny rest his arm on his shoulder, signalling that he would take it from there.

"Why don't you go get us some beers so you don't hear the details and I will fill this bit in to Catherine," Danny suggested rubbing his thumb over a tear that had escaped the corner of Steve's eye, agreeing he got up and went through to the kitchen. Danny took his place on the seat and ran his hands through his hair, clearing his throat and then continuing.

"Danny if this is too hard, then please don't feel like…" Catherine started, sitting forward and leaning a little closer across the coffee table to share her presence, to show she really meant what she was saying but Danny intervened.

"No Cath, you deserve to hear the truth…" he smiled as she settled back giving him a smile urging him to continue, he was now speaking in very hushed tones, "I broke free from the restraints and was about to ram the knife straight through Andrews stomach but he was fast, too fast for me, he was prepared, he used my weight against me and took me by surprise, dodging my lunge but taking control of me and making me force the knife straight into Steve, that was when he woke up, that's what he remembers," Catherine had let out a gasp as Danny described what this bastard had made him do, she wouldn't have wished something like that on her deadliest enemy. " I finally did manage to kill Andrews and the last thing I remember was trying to reach Steve but I lost consciousness before I could and that's when I woke up in hospital, Steve was in a coma for the next week before he finally woke up…"

That's when Steve interrupted "But Danny wasn't there, where you Danno?" He said handing a beer to Danny and then one to Cath before resuming his position of leaning up against the door frame.

"Why weren't you there Danny?" she asked looking at all the pain that had just arisen in his big blue eyes, she knew it wasn't for a good reason that made you feel all fuzzy inside.

"Danny had left; he was in New Jersey when I woke up." Steve said looking from Danny to Catherine and then back to Danny. "Tell her why Danno?" Steve finished taking a gulp from his beer while Danny gave him the evils.

"I couldn't bring myself to be around him knowing I had nearly killed him, myself. I went through a dark phase, even contemplated doing something drastic and stupid, before I came to my senses and decided just to take a break from Hawaii, from seeing Steve." Danny removed his eye contact from both of the people in the room, his palms were sweating and warm water filled his eyes before feeling the arisen tear slip down his cheek, and then he felt the presence of a body behind him and a hand clutch his shoulder.

"How did he propose?" She asked looking directly at Danny then nodding down to his ring before giving him a sly wink!

"I went to Jersey and proposed refusing to take no as an answer and it actually turned out that he had bought me the exact same ring as well and now here we are Cath, listen I am so, so sorry that you had to find out this way, but we did break up and I really think that we could still be friends and Danny and I would love it if you could come to the wedding when we get it all arranged, right Danno?" he said looking directly at Danny who walked over and joined him who was now standing beside Catherine.

"Of course we would, Catherine I am deeply sorry as well but I am in love with Steve and we are happy, I hope you can be happy for us?" he asked as Steve wrapped his arms his shoulder and he did the same to Steve's waist. The look on Catherine's face proved to him that she was upset that she had lost Steve, but they had never really been together.

Catherine stood up and wrestled Steve into a massive bear hug, laughing she said "Of course I am happy for you guys, we did break up and I just thought we had a chance but your happy Steve and that's all I have ever wanted for you even if it's not with me!" she said pulling away before grabbing Danny and pulling him into a hug and saying something along the same lines. She offered her congratulations again and accepted the invite to the wedding, before excusing herself and leaving.

Once she had closed the door Steve and Danny just looked at each other and each took their turn in breathing a massive sigh of relief, Steve was the one to break the silence, "I don't think that could have gone better, I had no idea she would be so calm and collected about it."

"Your right she was brilliant about it and I'm glad you guys still get to be friends. However Commander McGarrett, I am still in the mood for celebrating… How about I lock up and meet you upstairs in a few minutes?" pulling him in close and planting a firm yet passionate kiss on his lips, making Steve nearly melt then and there.

"That sounds like a good plan Detective!" he laughed before going upstairs. Danny just smile to himself as the man he loved and was about to spend the rest of his life with disappeared up the stairs, collecting the now empty beer bottles, turning on the alarm and switching the lights off he headed upstairs.

Watching from the car as one by one the lights in the house went out and it all slipped into silence, Catherine swore then and there, that this was NOT the end, no where near it!


End file.
